The story of Lily and James!
by Asra
Summary: Finished James and Lily haven't always had the best school life but for them the challenge is worth taking...werewolves, unexpected presents, magic roses, a deceitful friend, dark dreams and more. Finished
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night and a young witch was sitting in a warm armchair by the fireplace. Warmth was coming from the fire and filled the house with a warm glow.The witch continued to sit cozily in her chair as her golden brown hair fell into her face, and a black and white kitten purred contently on her lap.An owl hooted from the depths of the house.At the moment the witch was lost in the fantasy world of a book called "Best of Intentions."A famous author named Megan Kiana wrote the book.It was quite interesting.

At that moment a knock came from the door in the hall and the witch quietly put her book down.She carefully picked up the kitten and put it on a nice cozy rug by the fire.The kitten continued to sleep undisturbed.She walked toward the door and the owl hooted again.As she reached the door sudden warmth flooded through her. 

"That was odd," she said to herself.

She pulled the door open and a young man stood in the pouring rain.She looked at him in amazement for she surely thought the knock had come from a tree branch.She would never have believed that someone was at the door in this weather.

"Hello," said the man.

"H-hi," she said for she was quite startled.

"May I come in?" he asked.She was till staring at him for he was quite handsome.He had jet-black hair that was very untidy.He also had dark brown eyes.Finally she caught herself staring and quickly looked away.

Meanwhile, the young man was getting drenched in the rain.Realizing that he was still outside she said, 

"Oh yes, I'm sorry."

He must have seen the small smile that formed on her face, because as he walked into the house he gave her a huge smile that enveloped her in warmth much like before.Her bright green eyes looked gently back at him.

"Thank-you so much," he said in sweet voice.

"What are you doing in this terrible weather?" she asked worriedly.

"I've gotten lost in this terrible storm."

At hearing his name the kitten leapt from the rug and ran over to the man. 

"Well hello there," he said.

The witch obviously looked surprised because the man asked, 

"Are you all right?"

"Oh yes, It's just that storm usually never comes near strangers," she said in a confused voice.

"Well I'm good with animals.""I especially like unicorns," he said.

"Obviously you have a talent," she said in an amused sort of voice.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself.My name is James."

"Welcome James," she said in a sweet voice.

"I'm Lily."

"That sounds familiar.Did you go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Why as a matter of fact I did!"

"You must have known my boyfriend then, if you know my name," she said.

"What was his name?" he asked.

"Come to think of it his name was James also," she replied.

"Is that so?"

At this he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I had to talk to Dumbledore before I left," 

"That was a nice play, you almost had me fooled," said James.

"How could I not recognize my own husband?" asked Lily.

"So how was your trip to the doctor's today?Did you find out why you have been getting constantly sick?" James asked.

At this lily walked over to the fireplace, her husband followed. When she turned around to face him her face was full of excitement and remorse.Lily had a secret.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked sternly.

"Nothing, I have something for you," she said.

"First tell me what's the matter."She left the room without answering him.

A minute later she returned with a small box wrapped in glittering paper.

"This is no time for presents.What did the doctor say?"

From his tone of voice he was becoming annoyed with her.

"Open the present and I will tell you," she said.

He took the box in his hands.At this her face brightened.

"Why am I getting a present anyways?" he asked.

It was now Lily's turn to be annoyed. 

"Just open the box and be quiet," she said.

He started to open the box.The paper glittered in the light of the fire.Finally the box was unwrapped.James opened the lid and his face went white with shock.Meanwhile Lily's face was full of anticipation and excitement.James fell back into his chair still frozen from shock.James face was still white several minutes later.

"You-you can't be serious," he said.

"What do you mean I can't be serious!" replied Lily.

Her temper was rising from his reaction.

"I don't mean anything by it, it's just that I'm so happy.I never would have thought that something like this was coming!" He said.

Slowly he picked up an object from the box.It was a small golden charm in the shape of a cradle.He slowly examined the trinket.Lily's smile was wreathed over her entire face.Then in a soft voice she knelt beside her husband looked into his eyes and said 

"We are having a baby!"

He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.He put the box and charm down on the table next to them.They sat there all night quietly looking into the hearth of the fire until it was no more.


	2. The story

Chapter 2

The next day lily awoke to find herself in her dormitory.The curtains were closed on her four-poster bed.She pushed them back and was welcomed by the morning light streaming through the windows.As she did this she realized that the room was empty.

"What a wonderful dream," she said to herself.

She lingered in her thoughts and blushed deeply as she thought of James.She was quiet relieved that no one was in the room.She quickly got dressed and raced down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Another day at Hogwarts," she said to herself.

As she reached the common room she saw everyone looking at a sign on the wall.As she came closer she read the sign.It read:

**All sixth year's report **

## To the Great Hall

# **At 2:00 for a special**

## Trip to Hogsmeade!

In all her hurry to get dressed Lily had forgotten that today was Saturday.She suddenly relaxed and looked around the room.At not finding James she became depressed.Then she realized that he must be outside practicing on the Quidditch field.He was seeker of Gryffindor's Quidditch team.She slowly walked out of the common room.As she walked down the hallway the bright sunlight filtered through the tall windows.She smiled for she had remembered that today was the last day before her birthday.Finally she made it out to the Quidditch field and saw Hagrid talking to James.They were in deep conversation.Hagrid was an extremely tall boy with brown gruff looking hair.He had a strange love for scary creatures.He was the gamekeeper of the school for he had been expelled from Hogwarts a few years back, which was a terrible tragedy.

"Hello, Hagrid how are you today?"asked Lily.

"Very well," Hagrid replied with a smile. 

"What took you so long?"asked James with a deep smile.

Lily instantly remembered her dream and had to try very hard from falling to bits in laughter.

"I woke up a bit late.Did you see the sign about Hogsmeade?I can't wait to go, I really need some delicious butterbeer," she said.

"Neither can I," replied James.

"Well I better get back to work.See you two later."

Hagrid walked off toward his hut near the forbidden forest.As Hagrid walked off James leaned forward and gently kissed Lily on the lips.He was smiling deeply for he had a huge surprise for Lily's birthday!

Lily and James walked back to the common room.When they got there they found it empty.Then they suddenly remembered the trip.They quickly hurried off to the Great Hall.When they got there they found everyone awaiting the trip to Hogsmeade.A few minutes later a teacher arrived and off they went.When they finally got to Hogsmeade they headed straight to the Three Broomsticks.James went to the counter and ordered to butterbeers, while Lily went to find a table.A few minutes later James returned holding two foaming glasses.He put them upon the table and took a seat next to Lily.

"Those look delicious," said Lily as she reached for a glass.

James abruptly stopped Lily's arm from reaching the glass.

"Hey!What's the matter?" she asked in surprise.

"Lily, tomorrow is your birthday do you have any plans?"Lily looked at him with deep consideration.

"No, I planned to just hang about and relax.James face fell in sullen.

Seeing the look on James's face lily felt ashamed.

"If you have something else we could do I would be then happy to." She replied.

James face was in deep thought and then it brightened to its usual self.

"No, I just wanted to know if you had any plans," he said in an unconvincing voice.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked.

"Nope, everything is just fine."Lily finished her butterbeer, which warmed every part of her body.

On their way out of the Three Broomsticks they ran into Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!How are you?" asked Lily.

"Very good, very good indeed," he said.

As lily continued to talk to Hagrid, she saw him give James a big wink.He seemed a bit brighter then usual.Something was going on and she didn't know what.Hagrid had just started talking about a new animal he had seen in the forest while doing one of his gamekeeper jobs when Lily suddenly broke in.

"What is going on with you two?" she asked looking at James and Hagrid.

"What'dyou mean?" asked Hagrid smiling brightly.

"I can't exactly put my finger on it but something very strange is going on!" she said.

Immediately James and Hagrid laughed together. 

"What is so funny?" asked Lily in bewilderment.

"You!" replied James.She could feel her face start to burn with anger.

"I'm not a laughing matter," she replied coldly. 

James sensed the anger and kissed her softly on the cheek.The anger lessened inside her, but she was still disturbed. 

"Oh, Lily don' get angry.We are just trying to have a good time.I think yeh have worked a bit ter hard.Relax and take a rest.Enjoy yeh time here.Besides tomorrow is yeh birthday," said Hagrid.

Lily wasn't convinced that nothing was going on, but she let out a small laugh.The rest of the night the three of them walked through shops and stopped for things to eat.Finally the night was coming to an end and they walked back to Hogwarts.As they approached Hogwarts they said good night to Hagrid and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.They stopped in the middle of the common room and gave each other a kiss good night. 

"Are you positive you are okay?" asked Lily.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine.Go to bed and have a good night rest before your birthday," James said.

Lily walked over to the end of the stairs leading up to her dormitiory, turned around and said, 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lily," said James.

Lily once again faced the stairs and walked slowly up to her dormitory.


	3. The Birthday!

Chapter 3

The next day Lily woke up with a sense of renew in her.She remembered very little from the night before, but she did not care much.Today was her birthday and her worries were put away for today.

"Happy Birthday, Lily," she said to herself.

As she pulled back the curtains to her four-poster bed, she saw a heap of presents beside her bed.The first thing she noticed was a single red rose lying upon the presents.She picked it up and examined it.The rose had somehow been enchanted to glitter in the sunlight.As she pulled the flower closer to her face she smelled the beautiful aroma coming from it.She placed the flower gently on her pillow.Once again she looked at the presents.She picked up the largest one and began to unwrap it.It was a set of new quills, parchment, and a new cloak.The cloak was a dark velvet purple that sparkled.Naturally these had been from her beloved parents.Inside the cloak a note flew out onto the floor.She put her new belongings next to her on the bed and picked up the piece of parchment.It read:

May all your wishes come true on this sacred day. 

Our little girl has grown into a beautiful woman,

And we want her to know that many love her.

Have a Happy Happy Birthday.

We love you with all our heart 

Mom and Dad

She had become very happy with her presents and made a mental note to send her family an owl saying thank-you.Her next present was a long smooth package.She looked at the tag attached to it.

"Have a very Happy Birthday, love Hagrid."

Lily unwrapped the present to find a hand carved flute.The flute had been sanded and smoothed out for a soft texture.She put the flute up to her mouth and blew.A beautiful soft soothing note came out.Lily smiled and put the flute next to her other presents.One present remained left on the floor.Immediately she thought to herself, 

"This must be from James."

She picked up the oval package and looked at the note attached.To her great dismay the present was not from James.Instead the present had come from Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school.She unwrapped the package to find a small box of chocolates.The chocolates looked very delicious but she decided to wait and eat them later.

Just as she had put her new found presents away in her bureau a young girl walked into the room.

"Happy Birthday Lily," said the girl.

"Thank-you, Piper," said Lily with a smile.

"You'd better get dressed soon James is waiting for you in the common room.He looks a bit anxious!"Piper replied.

"Tell him I will be right down."

"Okay," said Piper and she walked out of the room.

Lily quickly pulled on her new velvet robe and dashed toward the door.She stopped before leaving turned around ran to her pillow and grabbed the rose.She took a clip from her bureau and placed it in her hair.The rose glittered brightly in the sun and lily walked down to the common room.At the bottom of the stairs James was waiting.Piper was right, James looked like he had something on his mind.Lily had never before seen James so agitated.

"What's wrong?" she asked but he made no effort to reply.

He just stood there staring at her with an expressionless face.

"Nothing, come with me and lets get something to eat."

The two of them walked out of the common room and into the hallway.While they were walking towards the Great Hall James suddenly stopped.

"Now what's wrong?" asked Lily, but James remained silent.

Lily soon found out why.

As Lily turned she found herself standing face to face with a cruel sixth year named Severus Snape.Severus had always hated James and his friends and tried constantly to get them into trouble.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked reluctantly.

Severus did not reply, but stared blankly at her.

Then he replied, "You're in my way!"

"Hey don't talk to Lily like that," said James defensively.

Severus said nothing but walked straight through the two of them, and pushed them aside. 

"The nerve," said James.

"Please don't get angry, not today.Today is a special day and I don't want anything ruining it."

"Yes your right today is a very special day," replied James.

With these words James face glowed a deep crimson red.

"Are you positive your okay? You don't look so good," said Lily.

"I'm fine really," James replied.

With that the two of them continued to walk to the Great Hall.

When they got there they took seats next to James's three best friends.Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.Lily was never crazy about Peter.He always made her feel uncomfortably.He didn't look to trust worthy either.

"Hi guys," said James.

"Oh hey. Look who's here," said Sirius.

"Hi everyone," said Lily.

"Would you look at that.How you doing Miss Lily?" asked Remus.

"Very good, thank you," she replied.

Peter said nothing.Instead he continued to look at his golden plate sitting on the table.

"How about singing Happy Birthday to Lily.It's her birthday today," said James.

"Please you don't have to do that," said Lily nervously.

"Don't be silly Lily.We have to sing if it's your birthday," said Sirius.

All at once everyone started singing Happy Birthday.Lily's face turned red from her embarrassment.After they had stopped singing Lily quickly took her seat next to James.A few minutes later while James was in deep conversation with the others the mail came.Hundreds of owls of every kind imagined came flying in to drop letters and packages on their owner's laps.As lily watched the owls come in she spotted a package being held by five owls.She soon realized that the owls were heading her way.The five owls slowly and carefully placed the package in front of her.She was stunned that the package had come to her.She couldn't think of anyone who would send her a present.As she looked at the package it finally came to her.The present must be from James.She smiled deeply what could he have possibly gotten her.

"What you got there lily?" asked Sirius with a deep smile.

"I….I don't know," she replied.

"Why don't you read the tag and see who it's from."

To her surprise it had been Peter who had said that.It was the first time he had said anything since she had gotten to the table.

"Okay," she replied.

Although she already thought she knew who sent the package she took the tag off the package.It read:

Happy Birthday Lily!Hope you really didn't think we had forgotten your birthday.So here's a present from all three of us.We hope you enjoy it.

With love from,Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

To her dismay once again the package hadn't been from James.She was beginning to doubt whether James had actually gotten her a present.Although she was upset that the present wasn't from James, she couldn't wait to open it.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything.Just being here to celebrate it with me is enough," said Lily.

"Don't be silly, we were going to get you a present whether you liked it or not," said Remus. 

"Go on and open it.I want to see what these three got you," said James.It's not much but it's something.Besides what did James get you for your birthday, lily" asked Remus.

"Well I'd like to know the same thing, actually" said Lily.

"You mean to tell me that he hasn't given you anything yet?" asked Peter.

"Come on guys, let's see Lily open our present," said Sirius.

"Okay, go on Lily," said Remus.

She took a quick glance at James and saw that he was sweating.

"Are you okay?asked Lily.

"Yeah, I…I'm fine" he replied.

Lily wasn't convinced but she went back to opening her present.

She unwrapped the glittering paper and found a large box.

"Gee, thanks guys.This is the best present ever," she began to laugh but the others urged her to open the box.Lily took the lid off the box and to her surprise found another box.

"Come on guys.Did you really get me a box?" she asked bewildered.

"Just keep opening it up lily!" said Remus.

She took the lid off the next box and found a small black and white fluff ball.As she looked closer she realized that the fluff was a small kitten.At that moment she suddenly got a flashback.

*She was sitting by a fire reading a book.The room was warm and cozy.There was something purring on her lap.Lily looked down and saw a black and white cat.*

"Lily are you okay?" asked James.

"Yeah, I'm fine.I just saw the weirdest thing.This cat, I've dreamt about it before.It's just so odd," said Lily.

"Do you like him then.We had a hard time finding a kitten that was black and white like that.We really hope you like him," said Sirius thoughtfully.

"I love him thank-you so much.I want to know what you think about the name _storm_?" asked Lily

"Great idea Lily.With him being black and white and all, that should fit perfect," replied Remus.

Lily gently picked up the small fluff of hair and placed him in her lap.She began to stroke his fur and automatically he started to purr.

"We are going to get along just fine," said Lily contently.At that next moment food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat.

"Still have a free day?" asked James.

"Yes, why are you so interested in today?" asked Lily."No reason," he replied with a smile.


	4. Surprise!

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After having finished a huge meal in the great hall the five of them decided to go visit Hagrid.As they walked across the school yard toward Hagrid's house, Lily listened to the sweet sounds of the birds.She had been so caught up in their sweet melody that she didn't realize that they were at Hagrids, until they were knocking on the door.They knocked and listened to Hagrid rustling around the house.Finally he came and opened the door. 

"Come in guys, I have something ter show yeh.Be quite though, okay" said Hagrid.

Confused they all stepped into the small hut.There was one large bed in the corner of the room, and the curtains that were draped over the windows were pushed open to allow sunlight in.The sunlight filtered through one of the windows and onto the wooden floor.The fireplace next to the bed was dark and filled with burnt wood.As lily looked about she saw a bundle of blankets lying on the floor.She looked closer and saw something black moving around.Hagrid moved closer and opened the blankets.What Lily saw surprised her.The black thing had turned out to be a baby boarhound.

"Hagrid where did you find this?" asked Lily. 

"I found it in my garden.It don' have a mother so I'm going ter raise it."

"Hagrid you can't raise it," said Lily.

"Actually I can.I asked Dumbledore and he said it's okay as long as I take good care of it."

"What will you name it," asked Remus.

"I don' know.I think I might call him _Fang_," said Hagrid.

"That's a good name," said James.

"Thanks, I thought so to.Would anyone like some of my cakes?They're fresh," said Hagrid.

Everyone knew all to well what Hagrid's cakes were like.They were hard lumps that nearly broke all of your teeth.So they all declined the offer. 

They stayed a little while longer and chatted.Hagrid, for some strange reason, kept throwing strange looks toward James as he talked.Lily also noticed that James was very tense.After Sirius had stopped talking to Hagrid, Lily walked over and gave her gratitude for the wooden flute that was given to her.

"Don' mention it, Lily.I couldn't think of anything else ter give you so I decided that it would be a nice gift," said Hagrid.

A while later Sirius and Remus had started a conversation.Hagrid came over to James and they both walked outside into the garden.Lily knew better then to eavesdrop, but still she wanted to know what they were up to.Slowly, without being noticed, Lily slipped outside through the front door and walked around to the back.She could hear James and Hagrid talking to each other.

"When are you going ter give it ter her?" asked Hagrid.

"Tonight" replied James.

Lily's hopes rose.James had gotten her a present after all.She didn't need to hear anymore.Lily was satisfied with the fact that he had gotten her something, so she went back inside.Little did she know, if she had stayed a second longer she would have found out something deeply surprising.After a while James and Hagrid returned.

"Where have you two been?" asked Sirius.

"Outside talking," replied James.

"Come on, Let's go back to the common room" said Remus.

"I agree.I'm quite tired," said Sirius.

"Well you come back and join me soon, okay" said Hagrid.

At that they all left the small hut and walked back towards Hogwarts.The sun was setting and lights could be seen from inside the castle.Lily and the others reached the castle and they all went to the great hall for dinner.As soon as they were seated food magically appeared on their plates.Everyone ate their food and went back to their dormitories.Lily was one of the last to leave the great hall.Her birthday was almost over and still James hadn't given her a present.

"I bet James will give it to me as soon as I get back to the common room," she said to herself.

With that she hurried off to the common room.

"Golden Butterflies," she said to the portrait on the wall.

The portrait swung open and lily stepped inside.As the portrait closed behind her Lily noticed that the room was dark.The fire was out and curtains were pulled across the windows.Lily slowly walked over to the fireplace, trying not to bump into anything.

"Lumous," she said and a fire spark flew from her wand and lit the fireplace.

"SURPRISE!!"

That was the first thing she heard as she turned around and was bombarded by students.Magical streamers were falling constantly from the ceiling.Lily nearly screamed from all the racket.Her heart was beating fast and she had to hold on to one of the cushioned chairs by the fireplace to keep herself from toppling over.

"Happy Birthday, Lily" said James as he slowly walked over to her.

"I…I," she started to say but it was hopeless.

She was so surprised she could hardly speak.

"I guess I planned this really well if you can't even talk," he replied.

She just looked at him and smiled.After a few moments Remus came over to talk.Everyone was having a great time, but lily was still hungry from dinner.So she hurried up her dormitory stairs and disappeared into her room.Lily quickly went over to her bureau and took out the chocolates from earlier.She closed the draw and walked back downstairs with the chocolates in her hands.As she reached the bottom of the stairs, James was waiting.She stepped beside him and looked about the room.Everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They're com…."

He couldn't finish his sentence because everyone was coming down the stairs to the other dormitory.In lead were Remus, and Sirius.To Lily's surprise they were holding a great big chocolate cake.Sparkling candles sent a glow over the room and Lily found herself wishing the day would never end.Sirius and Remus stopped in front of Lily as everyone else closed in around them.The cake read:Happy Birthday Lily!

"Blow out the candles Lily and make a wish," said Sirius.

Lily Looked into James's eyes looked back at the cake and made a wish.The candle's flickered out and the room grew dark.Everyone cheered and applauded and set about cutting the cake.Lily's wish was about to come true.

Lily traditionally got the first piece.It was the most delicious cake ever.The chocolate was so delicious that it seemed to be the purest chocolate ever.The whip cream that covered the cake was like eating a bed of sweet fluff.Everyone partied until the midnight hours and then little by little they went to bed.Finally everyone had left except for Sirius and Remus.They came over to Lily and gave their condolences, and then they slumped off to their own beds.Lily herself was about to go to bed when James pulled her aside.

"Come with me outside," he said.

"But why?James it's really late and I'm tired," said Lily. 

"I know that I should have done this sooner, but I couldn't get you alone." replied James.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily.

"I want to give you your birthday present, Lily.Orginally I had planned to give this to you before dinner.That's why I kept asking if you had a free day.I guess now it doesn't matter" he said.

Lily smiled and nodded her head, and the two of them walked outside. 


	5. The Gifts

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bright moonlight spilled across the grass and lake.Lily and James walked hand-in-hand in no specific direction.As they reached the lake James stopped and looked into Lily's eyes.

"Now I know you didn't come prepared to go swimming, but if you want your birthday present we have to," said James.

Lily looked into James's eyes curiously.

"Why do we have to go swimming for me to have my present?" asked Lily.

"You'll see.Now take this," said James as he reached into his pocket and handed her a squishy ball.

The ball seemed to be made of slimy worms that wriggled.

"What is this stuff?" asked Lily.

"It's Gillyweed.It will enable you to breath under water," James replied.

Lily looked curiously at the object in her hand, while James stuffed it into his mouth and started chewing.After convincing herself that this stuff wasn't going to harm her, Lily put it into her mouth and chewed.The gillyweed was very rubbery, but Lily finally managed to swallow it.James was already walking into the water, so Lily followed.The water was ice cold and she was worried that she would get sick from it, but suddenly that was overcome by fear.

"What if I lose sight of James, then I will be lost in the water," she thought.

As she was thinking this gills grew on her neck and she dove under the water.It no longer seemed cold and she spotted James floating close to her.She swam closer to him and saw that her hands and feet had become webbed.James motioned for her to follow, and together they swam towards the depths of the lake.

As they swam deeper and deeper, lily saw enormous rocks and seaweed coming from the bottom.They continued to swim deeper and Lily thought that if they swam any deeper they would never reach the surface again.Suddenly James came to a stop and pointed to a small cave just big enough for the two of them to fit through.As they swam into the cave, lily could see light coming from deep inside.James swam in that direction and Lily followed.Each minute they swam the light grew stronger.Finally they found the source of light, and Lily stared in shock.Before her beautiful green eyes, was a box, but this was no ordinary box.It was made of brilliantly bright shells and pearls of white.The shells shown so bright it was hard to look at it.Confused, Lily looked at James.

"What are we doing here?" she motioned.

James didn't understand her question, but he pointed to the glittering rose in her hair.Lily had accidentally forgotten to take the rose from her hair before diving into the water.James continued to point at her rose, but Lily didn't understand what he wanted with it.James saw that Lily wasn't understanding and swam close to her.He pulled the bright rose from her hair and placed it in her hands.Lily gave James a Questioningly look, and then he pointed to the box.He began to pull her in that direction, but she pulled back.That box was obviously not for the likes of her, right?James saw the disturbed look in her eyes, but continued to pull her forward.Finally he had pulled her directly in front of the box.At this position Lily saw that the box needed a key to open it.She motioned to James that there was no point in trying to open the box if you needed a key.Surprisingly James understood her and pointed to the rose in her hand.She pulled the rose closer to her face, and noticed something she hadn't seen before.The roses stem was in the shape of a key!Cautiously she approached the box, but before she placed the key in the lock she looked at James for comfort.He smiled at her and with that she pushed the rose all the way in, and turned it.The box seemed to sing with harmony and slowly it began to open.Bubbles floated from inside the box and clouded Lily's view.After a few minutes the bubbles had cleared, and Lily looked at her present.Inside the box was a round crystal ball small enough to fit into the palm of her hand.Around the crystal ball was a golden necklace.At the end of the necklace was a golden scale.Lily picked up the necklace and looked closer at the scale.It was pure gold, and to her surprise it was hard, not flimsy and slimy like most scales.The chain was weaved together with such intricate that it seemed impossible for any person to have made it.She placed the necklace around her neck.As she did this a warm vibration came from it and then slowly disappeared.Next, she picked up the crystal ball.The ball was so clear that she was able to see her reflection in it, but otherwise she didn't see what its purpose was.Suddenly, without warning Lily wasn't able to breath.The water around her was suddenly cold.The gillyweed had run off!Quickly, she started swimming frantically for the surface of the lake.James was close behind her.Fortunately for him though, his gillyweed hadn't wore off yet, and he was gaining on her fast.Lily began to feel dizzy and the crystal ball slipped from her hands.James, who was swimming right behind her, saw the crystal ball slip and dove after it.He managed to catch just before it hit a large jagged rock.Lily continued to swim for the surface but was losing consciousness.Suddenly her world went black.James grabbed Lily around the waist and swam as fast as he could for the surface.

The moonlight shown upon Lily's face, and she awoke with a start.Sitting beside her was James.After she blacked out James pulled her out of the water and revived her.Lily was now lying on the grass shivering.James summoned a blanket from somewhere in the castle, and it came hovering above Lily.She grabbed it and wrapped herself in its warmth.Then she remembered the crystal ball and her rose that she left in the lock back beneath the water.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry.I left the rose back down there and I dropped the crystal ball," said Lily sadly.

James just smiled and pulled to things from beneath his robes.Lily stared in surprise.James had taken the rose and he also had the crystal ball.She took the things from him and placed the rose back into her hair, and she placed the crystal ball on the grass.Then she leaped into James's arms and hugged him with much gratitude.

"How did you find such extravagant presents," she asked.

"I had a little help," he replied.

"From who?" asked Lily.

"I got help from the merpeople," he replied.

"They live in the depths of the lake and I had Dumbledore communicate with them," said James.

"But why would the merpeople want to help you give me such a beautiful present?" asked Lily.

"That's not your only present Lily," said James.

"What do you mean?These are the best presents ever.You didn't have to get me anything else," said Lily.

"Those presents came mostly from the merpeople and I wanted to get you something you'll never forget, something only I could give you," he said.

"Come with me," said James.

Lily got up and followed James over to a beautiful weeping willow tree.James stopped beneath the tree, and Lily took the blanket off her shoulders.Her robes were no longer wet, and she was very content.James stood beside Lily and looked into her eyes.Behind him Lily could see fireflies lighting up the area beneath the tree.She felt as if she were in daydream that never ended.Lily was in such a daze, that she barely notice James get down on one knee.She was startled by this gesture and her breath was taken right from her.James looked deeply at her with deep admiration.He took something from his robe pocket and handed it to Lily.She opened the small velvet box, and a tear shaped diamond ring glistened back at her.All her breath was taken from her and she just stared speechless. 

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" asked James.

Lily continued to stand speechless, looking deep into his eyes.She was remembering all the times he had smiled and laughed, and she felt deep in her heart that there was no one else for her, but James.

"Yes!" she said to James, in the happiest voice ever.

With that, James took the ring from lily and placed it on her finger.It sparkled with the light of a thousand crystals.The fireflies had put a circle around the two of them, and a bright light from nowhere shown upon them.James had gotten up off the grass and leaned over and kissed Lily.To her it seemed like it was the first kiss they had ever really had.Tears were streaming down her eyes, and she held James close to her.After a while the two walked back up to the castle.When they entered the common room Lily refused to leave James, so the two of them sat on one of the couches near the fireplace and fell fast asleep.

When Lily woke up the common room was completely empty.She woke James up and they went and searched the entire common room.They even searched the dormitories, but everyone was gone.When Lily went up to her room she placed the crystal ball on her bed and changed into some clean robes.She combed her hair and fixed the rose, which still glittered just as bright as the night before.As she sat on her bed examining her golden scale necklace, the crystal ball began to get cloudy.Her eyes left the necklace and floated over to the ball.She picked it up and looked curiously at it.The cloudiness got worse and she worried if she had some how ruined it.Then, instantly, the crystal became somewhat clear.As Lily looked closer she could see that there was a picture of a young boy in the ball.He was walking around the common room.He was wearing black robes and his hair was as untidy as James's, but his eyes were a brilliant green.On his forehead was a lightning scar.Lily continued to gaze into the crystal ball and a name floated into her head.Harry.Then the crystal ball went back to its usual clearness and no longer showed a young boy.She was confused and wanted to see the boy again but was disturbed by the sound of James's voice.

"Lily come quick!" said James.

Lily put the ball back on her bed and raced down the stairs into the common room.

"What is it?Did you find where everyone went?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, I found out.Come with me," he said.

Lily followed him towards the common room door.He pushed it open and the two of them stepped out.They walked down to the great hall and James stopped at the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" Lily replied, but her question wasn't answered.

As James opened the door a loud cheer came from inside.They walked into a very crowded great hall.Everyone was cheering them on, and Lily could see Sirius, Remus, and Peter cheering louder then everyone.They continued to walk until they got to their table and sat down.Dumbledore stood up and the cheering faltered.

"Today is a very special day as most of you already know," he said. 

"We have to special people who have just recently been engaged."

Loud cheers came from the tables, and it was a while before Dumbledore had gotten everyone calm again.By this time Lily's face was red from embarrassment.

"Let us make a toast to them," he said.

Everyone raised their glasses and Dumbldore continued, 

"Congratulations Lily Evans and James Potter."

With that the whole great hall burst out into an enormous wave of cheers and applauses.The great hall suddenly changed, and the walls and windows were covered in beautiful white silk.Confetti was falling from the enchanted ceiling and everyone was having the time of there life.Only one thing was bothering Lily as she watched the confetti fall to the ground.Who was Harry?


	6. Who's keeping secrets?

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lily woke with a start.She had been dreaming about the crystal ball James had given her.In her dream she saw the mysterious Harry, walking around Hogwarts with two other people.A girl with brown bushy hair, and a boy with a freckled face and bright red hair.Lily thought these two were very strange, but her dream had continued.As the three were walking down the hall, an ugly hideous creature grabbed Harry from behind and disappeared before the other two's eyes.At that moment though Lily was wide-awake.Beads of sweat were on her forehead as she thought about the hideous creature.Lily got up from her bed and headed for the door.She was extremely quiet because she knew that the hour was very late.Silently she tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs into the common room.

The room was deserted and the fire had long ago died out.She silently walked to one of the cushioned chairs, and went to sit down.

"Owww!" came a loud voice as Lily had gone to sit into the chair.

She immediately stood up and looked curiously at the chair.She slowly put her hand out and reached toward the middle of the chair.She stopped when her hand hit something; the only problem was there was nothing but air where her hand was.Suddenly, something grabbed her and pulled her onto the seat.Lily was now sitting on thin air.She would have screamed except there was something familiar about the thing she was sitting on.Something warm touched her lips and suddenly there was James.

"Good evening Lily," he said in a quieted tone.

"What are you doing down here with that invisibility cloak on.You nearly scared the living daylights out of me!" replied Lily.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep so I came down here" he replied.

He kissed her softly on the lips and her worried thoughts left.She leaned closer to him and could feel the warmth from his body.

"What are you doing down here?" asked James.

"I had a bad dream," she replied.

"About what?" he asked.

"About a boy," she said.

"A boy!Was this boy handsome?" asked James sounding a bit jealous.

"No silly!It was…"

"It was what?" James asked.

Lily looked at him but didn't answer his question.

"James you know that crystal ball?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well something strange happened this morning before we went to the Great Hall for the party," she replied.

"What kind of strange?" he asked, and with that Lily told him everything that had happened.By the time she had finished James was looking deeply concerned.

"Merpeople have tricky ways of telling people stuff.Maybe this was one of them," he said.

"But still of all things why would I see a boy?" she asked.

"I don't know Lily, but I don't think it's anything you'll have to worry about right now," said James, but as Lily looked at him she wasn't convinced and neither was he.

Their sixth year at Hogwarts seemed to pass very slowly, but finally it came to an end.Lily and James returned to their families, but only for a short while.Hogwarts was to start in two months again and they would be returning for their last and final year.When they had returned home their parents congratulated them on the news, and then back to Hogwarts they went.The seventh year at Hogwarts swept by like lightning and there were few exciting things, except for the planning of Lily and James's wedding, which was to take place one month after school was out.Sirius had already been picked to be the best man, and he was very happy about it.

"This means so much to me, thank you!" he had said.

"Hey, we are very glad that you excepted," said James smiling.

"We don't know what we would do without your laughter and friendship," replied Lily.

As the three friends walked down the hall, Remus came jogging up to them.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" he asked.

Everyone said his or her hellos and Remus congratulated Sirius on becoming best man.They were one hall down from their next class when Peter came running up to them.He looked terrible, he was breathing hard as though he had run a long way, and his face was white as a ghost.

"What's up with you man?" asked Sirius."I mean you are always out somewhere, and then when you get back you look like a dead rat."

Peter jumped at the last word, but soon shrugged it off.

"So what if I have other things to do.You shouldn't be patronizing me just because I don't hang around you as often as before," said Peter offensively and then continued.

"Would you rather I be glued to you so you know where I am at all times.I mean c'mon, you sound like my mother."

"I don't mean to sound rude or act like your mother.It's just that every time you come back from what you're doing you look horrible.Almost like…. Oh I don't know…almost as though something is sucking the living daylights out of you," replied Sirius who now looked very concerned.

"Okay, look I'm sorry.From now on I will try to look more livelier, okay?" asked Peter.

"Yeah okay," said Sirius.

The now group of five walked toward their next class, and although everyone was okay with peters disappearances, Lily was concerned.Somewhere deep down in her conscience, she knew something was wrong with Peter.Lily's mind flickered back to a night about two weeks ago.She had fallen asleep in the Gryffindor common room from the heaps of homework she had received that day.She woke up suddenly and heard the creaking of the portrait hole closing.She wondered who it could be, and followed through the portrait hole.She crept through the corridors looking for the mysterious person.Then as she reached the entrance to the castle she saw a little rat scurry beneath the huge doors.Lily was aware of the fact that James and his friends were animagae, and she was also aware that Peter's amimage form was a rat.Suddenly disturbed at the fact that it could be Peter whom she was following, Lily walked out of the castle.She followed the rat all the way to Hagrid's Hut.There, Lily stopped, and followed the rat with her eye as it vanished into the forbidden forest.With that Lily was pulled back to the present and she was standing in front of the charms classroom.

"Hey Lily, are you coming?" asked James from inside.

"Yeah," said Lily and she walked in.

Charms class passed fairly quickly.Their assignment had been to make some carpets, that the teacher had brought in, fly around the class.Several people had to run for cover as heavy carpets came flying down from the ceiling, but that was about as interesting the class had gotten.Finally it was time to leave the class and Lily waited in the hall for James.After about five minutes James appeared.He was whispering back and fourth to Sirius, while Remus and Peter spoke casually.

"What's up?" asked Lily as she walked toward James.

At the sight of her, James stopped whispering and gave Lily a huge smile.Lily looked suspiciously at James and Sirius, who were looking just as strange.

"What have you two been talking about that was so secret you had to whisper?" asked Lily curiously.

"Nothing important Lily," said James calmly, and Sirius nodded his head.

"Well if it's not important tell me,' said Lily.

Remus suddenly stopped talking to Peter and all four of them looked at her.

"Does somebody know something I don't know?" asked Lily.

"Stop worrying Lily, we aren't doing anything bad," replied James.

"Hmmm… I'm not so sure of that," said Lily looking at the guilty faces on each of them.

"Don't you think I have a right to know what you're doing, since I'm your wife?" Lily asked agitated.

"Well, I could tell you, but that would break our friendship bond between the guys and me," replied James smartly.

"Oh please, you guys have been best friends since you got here.I doubt that telling me would break that," said Lily.

"You can't be so sure about that though, can you Lily," replied Remus.

Lily starred at the four them frustrated and confused, but shrugged it off knowing they couldn't do anything too horrible.Could they?

"Well whatever it is I'm going to find out sooner or later," she said smugly and walked off to her next class.


	7. Frightening night

Chapter 7

**A/N:**Sorry everyone about the long wait for this chapter.I've been really busy with other things and there barely seems like enough time to do anything.But, anyways here is the seventh chapter, so enjoy and **review please!**

Chapter 7 

Lily's next class wasn't very interesting and her mind kept getting pulled back to the thought that James was hiding something.As she looked across the classroom she could see James talking rapidly with the others, all the while their voices never rose from a whisper.'What could they possibly be doing?' Lily thought to herself.Lily continued to wonder what horrible things they were planning and her mind couldn't stay focused.The class passed at a snail's pace and she became very agitated.

Class finally ended and Lily leapt from her seat.She ran towards the hallway and waited as patiently as she could for James and the others.After five minutes they still had not come out of the class and Lily went inside to search for them.As she stepped back into the classroom she noticed the four friends huddled in a corner by the window.

"What are you guys doing," asked Lily annoyed.

Their huddled group immediately scattered, and they looked up at her with mischievous smiles upon their faces.

"Well, what are you doing?" asked Lily impatiently.

James looked up at her and studied her face, looking for real danger in her expression.When he saw that she was only annoyed he laughed.

"What does it look like were doing?" asked James.

"Well it looks to me like you are up to no good!" she replied.

"By saying that your making us look like number one trouble makers," said Remus sweetly.

"Would I be so wrong if I did say that?" asked Lily.

"I would have to say no, but that is beside the point.What we are doing now isn't bad.In fact it's actually going to be really useful," said Sirius calmly.

"Useful in what way?" asked Lily unconvinced.Peter spoke up at this.

"Well, it will be great for the purposes of sn…." James, Sirius and Remus leapt onto Peter to stop him from spurting out everything.Lily walked closer to Peter and waited until the others untied themselves from him.

"So Peter, what do you have to say about this whole matter?" she asked cunningly.Peter was speechless and took a quick glance at the rest of his friends.Each one of them was looking at him and they were certainly not willing to let him spoil everything.Peter slowly answered Lily in a quieted tone, 

"Sorry Lily but I don't have anything to say."

Lily looked suspiciously back at the others, but their faces had quickly returned to normal.

"Well I guess that's the end of the matter for now," said Lily quietly and she then began to walk towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Lily, wait up!" said James who was running steadily towards her, the others following closely behind.

Two weeks passed quickly and James's secret grew.He and his friends were almost always talking quietly to each other and Lily was becoming steadily annoyed.One time as she passed them in the common room she heard them talking.She could only catch a little bit of what they were saying, but what she did hear was 

"…parchment, and we can sign it with secret names so no one will ever no who we are."

This meant nothing to Lily but it did raise her interests in the matter.She tried to stay closer to them whenever they were talking, but she tried so many times that they finally caught wind of what she was doing and steered clear of her.The days passed slowly and finally one day a break through happened.Lily was far from prepared for what she saw that night and she would never forget it.

It was the night before Halloween and the sky was a dark stormy black.Lily was walking through the corridors looking for nothing in particular.The moon was full and the clouds steered clear of it, letting the light filter into the castle and illuminate the surroundings.Lily was beginning to get tired so she began to head toward the common room.As she walked, she noticed several people make their way quickly in the same direction.Lily couldn't make out who it was, so she followed closely behind them.She stopped near the entrance to the common room and watched as four people jumped stealthily into the portrait hole.When it had finally closed completely, Lily also went inside.The room was as normal as ever and there were few people inside.It was late and Lily assumed that most people had already gone to bed.The four that she had watched were nowhere in sight, but Lily did spot a mess of books and papers lying on one of the tables.She quickly walked over to the table and picked up the first paper she saw.Who ever had been at the table must have left in a hurry.Lily looked at the paper she had picked up.It was an assignment for potions class that was written in very messy handwriting, it appeared to have been a quickly written assignment.Lily looked at the top of the paper and saw the name Peter Pettigrew.

'What was Peter doing that made him leave in such a hurry?' thought Lily.

She inspected the rest of the homework and books, looking for any clue that might help.As she looked she moved aside a transfiguration textbook and spotted an old piece of parchment paper.She quickly picked it up and looked closely at it.

"Oh my gosh. What is this thing?" she said frantically.

The parchment she was holding showed the entire castle and every entrance in and out of it.There were passages Lily had never seen before, and the map even showed where everyone in the castle was and what they were doing.Next to each person was their name.Lily examined the paper with great interest.Suddenly an idea hit her.Lily could find out who those people in the hall were.All she had to do was look for a group of four.Lily searched the map carefully and finally she found four figures directly outside of the castle.She looked at the names next to the figures and nearly fell backwards in fright.James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin were the names that appeared beside the figures.They were heading quickly in the direction of the Whomping Willow.The Whomping Willow was a tree that had been planted in front of Hogwarts almost seven years ago.It was a deadly tree and would attack anyone who came by it.As Lily continued to look at the map, she noticed that they were almost to the tree.'I have to stop them!' she thought quickly.Her finger traced the path of James and the others, when she noticed a secret tunnel below the Whomping Willow.

"I sure hope those roots don't attack also," she said as she quickly hurried through the portrait hole and ran off towards the direction of tunnel.

Finally Lily made it inside the tunnel with the help of her wand and a secret a hidden wall.Now she was underground and running as fast as she could.She glanced quickly at the map and saw that James and the others had just reached the tree.She looked ahead of her and saw the roots of the great Whomping Willow.She slowly edged toward the roots hoping nothing would happen.Lily slowly reached out a hand and touched a long dark brown root.Lily was knocked off her feet as the root came alive and began to attack.It pushed her into the center of the tangle of roots and they began to wrap themselves around her body.She pulled at the roots but they held tightly.One root quickly slashed her shoulder and a small trickle of blood began to seep down her arm.Lily began to lose feeling in her legs when the tree suddenly fell limp and Lily fell from its grip.She ran with all her might away from the tree.She continued to run practically doubled over when the tunnel slowly began to rise and Lily could see a small bit of light through an opening.She finally pushed herself out of the hole and into to a very disorganized room.Lily stood transfixed with terror.She was in the Shrieking Shack.There was a door at the end of the room and Lily slowly walked towards it.She looked around the room and saw chairs that were ripped to shreds.Pictures were smashed and torn to the floor.Lily opened the door and walked into a hallway, she was about to go up a crumbling staircase when she heard a deep dangerous growl from behind her.Lily couldn't move.Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor as she heard the growling coming closer.Then a horrible thought struck her so violently that she thought she would die of terror.

'How could I have been so foolish,' Lily thought terror struck.

She quickly remembered that tonight had been a full moon, and that every full moon the four came to a house so that Remus could complete his transformation into a werewolf.

All the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, and she wished that she was far from the house, nice and snug in her four-poster bed.Lily knew why James and the others had been secretly talking.It was the map she had found, they had probably planned to sneak around the castle using the map, since they now knew every passage in and out of the castle.The fact that Peter's handwriting was rushed was because he and everyone else always accompanied Remus on his way to the house to make sure he didn't attack anyone.That was the main reason James and the others had become Animagus.

Lily was brought back to reality with feeling of hot breath behind her.This was her last chance to get away.It was either that or die.She slowly gathered whatever courage she could muster and flung herself up the stairs in front of her.Remus was gathering speed and closing in on her.Lily didn't dare turn around to see the horrible animal he had become.There was a bedroom in front of her and Lily swung herself in with just enough time to swing the door closed and lock it.She felt the vibrations from the floor as the werewolf pounded over and over again at the door.The door began to creak from the weight, and Lily knew it wasn't going to last too much longer.She backed up away from the door and fell to the ground in a heap as she tripped over something large and black.A small scream erupted from her mouth and she huddled against the wall.A large black dog rose from the floor and bared its teeth at her.

"Sirius?" she asked frantically hoping to communicate with the animal.

Suddenly the dog changed and it became Sirius.

"Oh Sirius!" she said as she leapt into his arms for protection.

"Lily what are you doing here?You could have been killed!" said Sirius angrily.

"I know, but I didn't remember it was a full moon until too late.I haven't been in this house before so I didn't know I'm sorry!!" she said while sobbing deeply.

"It's okay Lily, but now we have to get you out of here," said Sirius.

"Where is James and Peter?" asked Lily still sobbing.

"They're down…" Sirius couldn't finish because the door to the bedroom came crashing down, and a hideous animal with long black hair and enormous teeth, came pounding into the room.

Lily let out a high-shrilled scream so loud it could have woken up people for miles around.She ran to the side of the bed and hid herself behind it while Sirius changed back into the large dog.Lily saw little but she heard everything.She heard the howls of pain as Sirius fought against Remus's horrible werewolf form.Then as she listened more intently she heard something else come up the stairs and into the room.She looked above the bed just enough to see the glimpse of a beautiful stag, or maybe it was a unicorn.It was too hard for Lily to tell while half hiding behind the old bed.The stag was a beautiful white and shown brighter then anything in the room.She knew that the deer was James almost instantly.Lily continued to watch as the werewolf's attention was drawn to the stag.

"No, No, Don't hurt James!" Lily yelled.

The werewolf turned quickly and faced Lily.It growled loudly and jumped upon the bed.It was inches from Lily's face and she froze in place.The stag galloped quickly toward the werewolf and kicked it with its hooves.The werewolf once again turned its attention towards James.Sirius, who still remained in dog form, intercepted the werewolf.He tackled the werewolf to the floor and the deer leapt over to Lily.The stag nuzzled her, and Lily stood up and got on it's back.Everything was a blur as the stag swept past the werewolf and down the stairs.It was not until they were safely back in the tunnel that James returned to his normal self.Lily ran into his arms and wept deeply, soaking every ounce of his shirt.He hugged her back tightly and then he pried her from himself.

"Lily what were you thinking?" James asked concerned.

"I forgot! I forgot about Remus and the full moon.It's just that I found that map and I thought you were going to get hurt by the Whomping Willow and…" she couldn't finish her sentence because of all the tears streaming down her eyes.

"You found the map?" asked James confused.

"Yes, It was under all of Peter's books in the common room," said Lily.

"We've been looking for the map for two days now.Why would Peter have it and not tell us?" asked James.

"Where is Peter now" asked Lily.

"I don't know.Lily you stay here because I have to go see if Sirius is all right," said James quickly.

"Please don't go!" Lily began to cry harder and he pulled her close.

He held for a couple of minutes until her tears had ceased and then he sat her down on the tunnel floor.

"Wait for me here.I will be back soon because the moon is almost gone," said James.

Lily grabbed his arm as he was about to leave.

"Lily you have to let me go.I promise I'll be back."James leaned towards her and kissed her softly and reassuringly on the lips, and then he left.

Lily shivered in the darkness of the tunnel and then a new question began to grow in her mind.

'Where is Peter right now?'

A shiver went down Lily's spine and she huddled against the wall awaiting James's return.


	8. Dreams and Mysterys

Chapter 8

A/N:I know it has taken a long time for this chapter to be posted and I'm sorry.I have been stuck on this part for a while and I'm still not sure it was what I wanted to happen, but anyways enjoy and review.With any luck I will get the next chapter out quicker.

Chapter 8

It was so cold in the tunnel that Lily began to lose feeling in her feet.Small frightening sounds echoed down into the cave and her body shook with exhaust and cold.It seemed that she was down in the tunnel for hours but it had really only been a little while.Lily continued to wait for James, and the longer she waited the less she thought she would ever see him again.Finally Lily got enough energy back into herself that she slowly stood up and walked back to the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.If her husband was still in there she was going to get him out.Lily walked as fast as she could and got out of the tunnel hole and back into the very destroyed room.Insanity had clearly struck Lily, but her determination to once again see her husband-to-be over powered even Lily's mind.Lily took her wand from her robe pocket and held it firmly in front of her. Still pulled down by exhaustion she could only slowly make it to the stairs.Lily's eyes were burning bright with rage, and she knew she wasn't going to let this werewolf escape her.Lily rose up the stairs, which croaked under her weight, slowly, but steadily she rose up the stairs.Loud howls of pain were coming from the room where she had nearly been ripped to shreds in. She made it to the top of the stairs and burst through the broken door.In the process she nearly collapsed onto the floor.Lily looked ahead of her and saw blood on the floor, as her eyes continued upward she saw James in human form slouched against the bed.They was a rip in his shirt and blood was slowly dripping from it.That sight alone made Lily want to pass out but instead she searched the room for the werewolf.Lily searched in vain, for the werewolf was nowhere in sight.She was just about to head towards James, who looked barely conscience, when a low angry growl rose from behind her.She didn't have to think twice to know what the sound was, and without a moments notice Lily whipped around and aimed her wand at the hideous creature.A blast of amazingly bright light erupted from her wand and she was flung back hard against the wall.The last thing she heard as she fell into unconsciousness was the howls of pain coming from the werewolf.Then the world went black.

Lily slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight of the sun flowing through the hospital wing windows.She tried to sit up but sharp pains flooded through her.Lily thought long and hard about the other night but could recall very little.Lily's shoulder throbbed from the cut the Whompping Willow's roots had given her.She sat listening to the quiet in the room.A few minutes later the curtains were pulled back and Madam Pomfrey walked over to Lily.

"I see that you are finally awake.Thank heavens.We thought we'd lost you before."

The nurse walked over to a cabinet close to the bed and pulled out a small bottle of red liquid and a spoon.She walked back over to Lily and held the bottle up.

"Now drink this, it will make you feel better.You are probably very sore.Serves you right for nearly getting yourself killed."

With that Madam Pomfrey stuck the horrible red liquid into Lily's mouth.Lily gagged as she swallowed it, for it burned going down her throat, but then suddenly Lily no longer felt any pain from her shoulder and she felt nice and snug.Madam Pomfrey walked away and closed the curtains and Lily was once again alone.Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Three hours later the curtains were once again pulled back and James rushed to Lily's side.As soon as Lily lifted her eyes, James began to scold her about the other day.Lily was feeling to comfortable to pay any real attention to what he was saying, and instead just stared at him blankly.After a while longer of scolding James began to weep.He knelt down beside her and put his head upon her chest.He cried and Lily tried as best she could to comfort him.Lily's shirt began to become wet with tears when finally James stopped crying and became deeply embarrassed.Lily looked at him gently and smiled.James smiled back and kissed her upon her forehead.

"I'm sorry," said James defenseless.

"It's okay, I do hope I don't have to much homework.I mean how much could I get in one day right?" said Lily hopefully.

James laughed at her sudden concern for how much homework she would have, then suddenly his expression became serious.

"One day?" asked James.

"Yeah, isn't that how long I've been here?" asked Lily uncertainly.

"Lily you have been here for four days.When you were found unconscious you were brought back here.We thought you were gone but luckily you just had a concussion.I'm so happy that you're okay.As soon as I heard that you were awake I came straight here after my classes."

Lily looked dumbfounded.

'Four days!I have been here for four days.'

As Lily was thinking about this she began to feel terribly sick to her stomach.

"What's the matter Lily?" asked James.

"I don't feel so good," she replied.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey," said James and then he hurried off to search for the nurse.

A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey came rushing in looking very distraught.

"What… what's the matter," she asked while examining Lily.

Madam Pomfrey bent over Lily and placed her hand upon Lily's forehead.Immediately she pulled her hand back quickly because of the heat rising from Lily.

"Good gracious, she is burning up and very quickly.Go away James, I need to get some medicine for her and she needs her rest.Besides it is time for dinner so go off to the Great Hall.Lily will be all right."

James slowly left the room, frightened at Lily's sudden fever, and went to go eat dinner even though his appetite had left him several minutes ago.

While Madam Pomfrey was quickly tending Lily, James was worried out of his mind as he walked down to the Great Hall.As he sat down beside his friends, James was overcome with questions of the whereabouts of Lily.He tried to answer as many questions as he could but slowly exhaustion had taken control and he slowly slid away into sleep.When James awoke the Great Hall was dim and James was the only one remaining.

'I can't believe I actually fell asleep in here and nobody bothered to wake me up, real nice' he thought angrily.

James slowly got up and headed for the Gryffindor common room.As he walked down the hallway he heard someone coming.Not wanting to be found walking in the hallways late at night, James hid among the shadows and waited for the figure to pass.James listened attentively and watched the hallway with keen eyes and to his surprise the figure that began to pass him was none other then Peter, one of his best friends.He was about to jump out from the shadows and go talk to him when something inside him made James stop.Instead he watched Peter go down the hall and he began to follow him.

'What is Peter doing out here so late?' James thought to himself.

Peter kept walking and walking and walking until finally he came to the entrance into the castle.Peter opened the door and slipped outside.With a great feeling of curiosity James still continued to follow him.When James had stepped outside he found that the darkness made it very hard to follow Peter.None the less he continued to follow Peter a little bit more and then stopped for he knew where he was heading.

The Forbidden Forest.

Chills began to run down James back and he hurried back to the castle and rushed all the way up to the common room.When he reached the portrait he flung the picture open and rushed inside.Nobody was anywhere to be seen, but a few ambers of light from the fire still remained.Still deeply exhausted James walked up to his bedroom and hopped into bed.He would worry about Peter tomorrow. 

The next morning James awoke with sunlight shinning directly into his eyes.He slowly got up and pulled back the curtains to his four-poster bed and walked into the bathroom.He looked at himself wearily in the mirror and gave a little jump.He looked terrible.His hair was all over the place and his eyes had dark bags of sleep under them.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good," he said depressingly.

Still feeling greatly exhausted James combed his hair; though it didn't do much to improve his look for sleep was laid heavily on him.He splashed cold water on his face and then went back to his bed.James lay down and closed his eyes.What seemed like a few minutes later Sirius walked into the room.

"James?" he asked curiously. 

James lifted his head from the pillow and turned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked grumpily. 

"Man, you don't look so good," said Sirius.

"I don't feel so good either," replied James."What are you doing here shouldn't you be eating breakfast in the Great Hall?"

"What are you talking about breakfast was over three hours ago.I just came up here to see why you hadn't come down at all today.James, maybe you should go see the nurse," said Sirius.

"Three hours ago?" asked James distressed."That can't be right, I only just laid down here like two minutes ago."

"You must really be sick," replied Sirius."Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No, I just need some rest."

"Okay, well if you need anything just yell," said Sirius with a smile.

"This is terrible, first Lily and now you!What is this world coming to?" said Sirius as he walked out the door.

James laid his head back on the pillow and immediately fell into an uneasy sleep.His dreams floated to peter and the attack at the Shrieking Shack.James tossed and turned in his bed and continued to dream.Suddenly he saw himself in a small house with a few windows that had curtains drawn across them.As he looked across the room he saw Lily sitting by a fireplace cradiling something in her arms.James went to move closer when suddenly there came a knock at the door.James turned around and headed towards it.As he went to open the door suddenly he felt he shouldn't, but he fought off that idea and opened it.Suddenly a terrible gust of wind flowed threw the house and Lily leapt to her feet, a terrible scream escaped from her mouth and she ran to the back of the house.James looked at the figure in the door and was overcome with dread.The figure grabbed its wand and raised it at James, there was a blast of light and suddenly James was aware of someone shaking him.

"James?James! Get up!" said a familiar voice. 

James opened his eyes and was aware of the sweat on his forehead.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"I heard you yelling from downstairs and came to see what was going on.You must have had a pretty bad dream to be yelling like you were."

James's eyes began to focus and suddenly he saw that it was Remus be his side.James's mind flickered to the attack at the manor and gave a yell and backed up to the edge of his bed.

"Hey, what's the matter with you.It's me Remus."

"You attacked Lily!You attacked me! You did it!" yelled James.

"Calm down!It wasn't me!James there is some things you need to know," said Remus in a serious tone. 

James looked at him intently and slowly relaxed a little.

"Are you going to listen to me calmly and not scream?" asked Remus.

James nodded his head.

"Good.Okay where should I start? Ummm…I know.Okay well here is some information you haven't been told yet because of the fact that Lily was in the hospital wing.No one wanted to put to many things at once into your head so we have kept the info from getting to you for awhile."

"What info?" asked James.

"Well you see that night when the attack happened I was in the forest because I knew that my change would be happening soon.I wasn't aware of the fact that you were expecting me to be in the Shrieking Shack that night and everyone looked busy doing other things so I decided it would be better to be in the forest.Everything went well with me, but when I got back to the castle after the moon was gone people were in chaos saying that some wolf had attacked Lily and that you were hurt.As soon as I got to the common room I was called to Dumbledore's office.I explained that I was no where near the Shrieking Shack that night and I could see in his eyes that he believed me, but he was also distressed at the fact that a wild wolf was about.I felt so terrible about not being there.I'm sorry James I really am.And what's worse is that Dumbledore knows that you are animagi now." 

James looked solemnly at Remus even though he was now relieved that it wasn't him who attacked Lily.

"I'm glad you weren't there though Remus.If you were it would have been double the trouble."Remus looked at the ground at this remark.

"I'm still greatly confused because I remember very clearly walking with you and the others to the Shrieking Shack.How is that possible if you were never there?" 

James looked curiously at Remus and to his surprise Remus looked away from his gaze.

"There is something else that you aren't telling me, isn't there?" asked James.

"Yes," said Remus so softly that James could barely hear him.

"Tell me then what you are hiding," demanded James.

Remus took a deep shaky breath and slowly he began to tell him something horrible.

"I had left to go into the forest right after everyone returned to the common room," said Remus shakily.

"That can't be right, when we went to get you we found you in the corridors," said James.

"That wasn't me though.When I left the Great Hall I felt a terrible presence pass me as I entered the forest and it seemed to be heading towards the castle.But being stressed for time I took little notice of this and continued on my way.When I had returned and talked to Dumbledore I learned something very frightening.Somehow He-who-must-not-be-named sent evil tidings into the castle and made a copy of myself.This copy was to be used to lure you and the others to the Shrieking Shack were a live wolf was waiting.The wolf was sent to harm you and when you were defenseless He would come and …and….I'm sorry I can't say it." 

"It's okay you don't have to," said James.

"Anyways his plans were foiled when Lily entered the house and started all the commotion.She managed to hurt the other wolf badly and that's when Dumbledore sensed something was wrong.I still can't figure out how he knew but he came directly to the house and got everyone out before the wolf could regain conscienceness.It was a terrible thing that happened and I feel somewhat responsible because I left early and said nothing to anyone.I'm afraid that that's what He was counting on."

"It's not your fault.I'm glad that nothing else happened to anyone," said James.

"Me too," replied Remus. 

Both remained silent for awhile as James digested all the information that had been given to him. While James was thinking things over a small grumbling sound was heard.Remus gave a small laugh as his stomach made some more noise.

"Come on and lets get some dinner.I'm starving," 

James had been so intent on listening to Remus that he had not noticed that the sky was dark.Now he was aware of the fact that he had slept through the whole day and his own stomach began to rumble with hunger.

"I see that you agree," said Remus with a more livelier laugh.

"Yeah," said James with the first laugh he had had in days.

James and Remus got off the bed and walked down the stairs into the common room.There James saw that Sirius and Peter were waiting.

"Hello, look who is finally awake," said Sirius with a smirk.

"Sleep well James?" asked Peter.

"No not really but at least I got some sleep."

The memory of peter leaving the castle had left his mind for the time being and for once James felt like himself again.The four friends walked out of the portrait door and down the corridor to the Great Hall.

Okay people I know that this chapter is not as good as the others but I'm at a slow part in this story, and it hard to keep everything moving smoothly.The next chapter I promise it will be better, I hope.Please review though!


	9. And the year goes by....

Chapter 9

            As soon as James had entered the Great Hall he quickly slid into his seat beside his friends at the end of the table.  

"I hope there isn't any lectures from the teachers today because I'm way to hungry to listen to that junk," said Peter with a hint of anger in his voice.  

"Calm down!  It's not like you haven't eaten in a week, no reason to get all mad about it," said Sirius with a laugh.  

"Oh whatever!  I just want some food," replied Peter looking stern.  

James sat silently paying little attention to their conversation, and his thoughts began to wonder.  Dark things began to float into his mind paralyzing him with fear.  He grew very tense and suddenly Sirius turned and looked at him.  

"James?" he said waving his hand I front of his face, but James remained tense.  Sirius placed his hands on James's shoulders and gave him a hard shake.  James's mind flew back to reality and he let out a little yell.  

"Hey man you okay?' asked Sirius with concern.  

"What…oh yeah I'm okay," said James a little startled.  

Remus threw James an odd look of concern. 

"Good, because dinner is going to be very soon, and we sure don't need to see you fall face first into your food," said Sirius laughing.  

Dumbledore stood up from his slightly raised table and raised his hands, he muffled a few words and food instantly appeared on the table.  Automatically Peter dove into the food like a starved animal.  

"Slow down before you choke yourself," laughed Remus.  

Peter paid little attention to him but continued to pile things onto his plate.  James looked at the food in front of him and suddenly remembered his hungry stomach and also began to scoop food onto his own plate.  Soon everyone was full and content as they lay back in their chairs.  

"Hey Remus, if I didn't know better I would say that Peter looks like a stuffed balloon,' said Sirius eyeing Peter with a smile.  Remus gave a laugh and Peter shot them both a look of venom.  

"Look who got up on the wrong side of the bed today, oh wait never mind rats sleep in holes," Remus said with a smirk.  Peter turned red with anger.  

"I least I don't have fangs and walk around like a dog when the moon is full," Peter shot back.  

Everyone fell silent and Remus jumped from his seat in rage.  Peter also rose and stepped closer to Remus.  

"Hey guys, cool it!" yelled Sirius. 

James looked uncertainly at the two.  Peter and Remus continued to stare hatefully at one another.  Finally Sirius stood up and stepped in between the two of them.  

"Cool it!  We got enough trouble already without the two of you fighting."  

The two of them still stood with rage in their hearts but finally Remus sat down again.  

"Your right, we don't need any more trouble," said Remus relaxing a bit.  

Triumphantly Peter sat back down at the table and silence spread over the four friends.  A few minutes later dinner was over and people began to empty out of the Great Hall.  As James rose from his seat he felt a sudden emptiness. He missed Lily greatly and wished she would leave the hospital wing soon, but to James's' disappointment no news had come to him lately.  James went out into the hall and the others followed.  Finally he broke the silence.  

"Guys you go head back to the common room, I'm going to go to the hospital wing to check up on Lily."  

"No!" said Sirius quickly.  

James looks at Sirius sternly. 

"What do you mean, No?" he asked.  

"ahhh…" Sirius became lost for words.   

Remus began to back him up.  

"He means that we want you to come to the common room first and then you can go to see Lily."  

"Why can't I go now?" asked James suspiciously.  

"Because, umm.. We have something we want to show you," said Remus trying to seem normal.  

"Something is up with you guys," said James not buying any of it.  

Peter sighed.  

"Okay smart guy you caught us."  

Remus and Sirius shot deadly glares at Peter.  

"The truth is that we have a surprise for you, but it's in the common room.  So come with us and then go see Lily, okay?"  

"Okay, I will come," said James.  

Sirius and Remus relaxed at these words and the four continued on their way down the corridor.  As they walked James was in doubt, wondering what in the world they could possibly have for him.  Soon the four came to the portrait of a lady and Sirius spoke the password and they walked inside.  James went over to a cushioned chair by the fireplace and plopped himself down.  Sirius also sat down in a chair opposite James, while Remus and Peter disappeared up the staircase to the boy's dormitory.  

"Where are they going asked?" asked James.  

"They're going to get the surprise," replied Sirius.  

"Why would you get me anything anyways?  It's not like there is a special occasion."  

"Well James it sort of is," said Sirius smartly.  

"Don't worry you are really going to like this present.  It's going to be the best one you have had in a while."  

James looked doubtfully at Sirius for a second and then cast his eyes down and looked into the fire.  Meanwhile as he looked into the fire Remus and Peter had crept back down the stairs.  All of a sudden the two toppled into two other chairs close to James.  He looked up at them with a confused expression for he had expected them to bring something downstairs, but to his surprise they had nothing in their arms.   Smirks were upon everyone's faces now and James was greatly confused.  

"What's going on?  I thought you guys were going to get something," said James questioningly.  

"We did!" replied Remus.  

"Where is it?" asked James.  

"Right behind you," said Peter.  

James continued to look confused when he suddenly felt a warm presence behind him, and for some strange reason it filled him with great joy and happiness.  He slowly turned around in his chair.  James gasped and fell backwards onto the floor.  Everyone began to laugh and James was filled with wonder.  

"Well I never thought that was how you were going to react," said a sweet voice from behind his chair.  

James leapt from the floor and ran towards Lily who had silently stood behind him.  James opened his arms and hugged Lily close to him with tears of happiness flowing from his eyes.  

"I have missed you so much," said Lily who felt herself falling apart in his arms.  

James felt joy returned to his heart and he no longer felt drowsy but fully awake and ready to take on anything that came his way.  He slowly pulled back from Lily and looked at here.  Her green eyes glittered and sparkled with tears and they slowly rolled down her cheeks.  He leaned closer and softly kissed her upon her lips.  Memories and feelings swept through both of them and love filled their hearts.  Once again he pulled away from her and turned to look at his friends.  

"You really have given the best present I could ever wish for.  Thank you so much," said James.  

"Oh it was nothing.  When we heard that Lily had recovered we were the first to talk to her.  Then we brought her back her and she has been waiting for us to bring her downstairs to see you," said Sirius.  

The others nodded their heads in agreement.  Lily smiled back at them with bright eyes.  The she sat down in another cushioned chair and relaxed as James and the others began to have a long conversation.  Slowly the common room began to empty out as people went to bed.  Finally Sirius stood up and stretched his arms.  

"Well goodnight everyone I'm going to go to bed," said Sirius and he began to walk towards the stairs leading to the dormitory when Peter and Remus also stood and told him to wait.  

"Goodnight you two I think us three are going to bed now," said Remus, and he and Peter hurried up to Sirius and the three of them disappeared up the stairs.  Lily and James were now the only ones remaining and Lily stood up and sat on James's lap.  She smiled at him brightly feeling very content.  Lily still felt a little weak but happiness had flowed through her like medicine when she looked at James.  

"This has definitely been one crazy year," James said laughing slightly.  

"Yes, it really has been. I can't believe it's almost over," said Lily with distress.  

"I almost wish we didn't have to leave, there are a lot of good memories here."   

Tears sparkled in her eyes and she looked half-heartedly at the fire, which had begun to burn low.  

"Hey you have great things to look forward to Lily," said James softly.  She turned and looked into his eyes.  

"James, I love you so much."  

She leaned closer to him and fell asleep upon his lap as the ambers of the fire burned low and the room grew dark.  When the room was silent two eyes shined brightly from the top of the stairs, and malice and danger were in those eyes ever watching the two figures sleeping soundlessly in the chair, and then suddenly the eyes disappeared into the dark.


	10. Cloud spectacular

Chapter 10

As time went on James and Lily were freed from the dark thoughts that had long held their minds.  Months flew by and time passed quickly.  School continued as normal and Lily and many other students were constantly studying for the last test they were ever going to take at Hogwarts, the O.W.L.'s.  James was greatly freed from the dark thoughts that held him when he confronted Peter and asked how he had gotten the map.  

"I was going to tell everyone that I had found it again, but with all the confusion that was going on, I thought it better to keep it to myself until everything had settled down," said Peter cunningly.  

"Oh I'm so glad you found it Peter, I feel a lot better now," said James.  

"Don't worry it's in good hands," replied Peter with a sparkle in his eyes.  

"I still don't understand how we lost it in the first place though," said James confusingly, but after a few minutes he shrugged his shoulders and went out of the common room and headed for the library.  

James as well as Lily had begun to study for the O.W.L.'s.  Although no more dark thoughts haunted them, both had become very agitated as the end of the year came more quickly then expected.  Lily was literally crazed with the fact that not only did she have to worry about her test but also about her wedding.  Soon it was four weeks before the end of school.  Depression once again settled in Lily's heart, and more then once James came upon her and saw tears in her eyes.  All the teachers gave hour's worth of homework to the students and there was barely anytime to spare for social chat.  As James walked to his classes he had seen Hagrid come often into the castle bringing decorations for the graduation party at the end of the school year.  Banners and ribbons and lights had been brought in and were piled into a storage area to await the party. 

Away in the common room, Lily sat by the fire doing her homework.  The week had passed very slowly and it seemed that the homework would never stop coming, but now it was Friday and Lily finished her last bit of writing.  She put down her quill and leaned back in her chair for a few minutes enjoying the rest, then she put her finished work away into her backpack and brought it back up to her room.  Lily sat down on her bed and was about to doze off when storm, her cat, jumped up onto the bed.  

"Well, hello there," said Lily.  "What have you been up to?  I haven't seen you in a while."  

As if in answer to her question the cat meowed loudly and laid beside her.  Lily stroked his soft fur and he purred contently next to her.  Over come with exhaustion Lily fell quickly into a deep sleep.  

Meanwhile, James walked around the corridors having finished his homework a few minutes ago in the library.  The three other Maurander's were still busy at the large stack of homework they had received.  Feeling bored, James headed towards the common room hoping to find Lily there.  As he entered the room he found to his dismay that she was no where in sight, so he decided to see if she was in her bedroom.  He climbed the stairs and finally came to her bedroom door.  He opened it softly and walked in.  There he saw Lily sleeping soundlessly with storm beside her.  James moved closer to her bed and looked curiously at the cat.  

"Not much of a people cat are you?  I can't remember the last time I saw you," said James quietly.  

The cat stared blankly at him.  James petted storm and he purred loudly.  As James petted him he noticed that there was something around storm's neck.  

"What are you wearing?" asked James.  

He looked closer and saw that the cat was wearing a collar made of shells.  James laughed softly.  

"You're not a people cat, but I guess you are more of a mer-people cat.  I thought cats were suppose to be afraid of the water," said James with a smile.  

"Well that explains were you have been most of the time.  I hope you steered clear of the squid.  He might have a liking for cats.  Yum! Yum!"  

Storm gave a low growl and stood up and jumped off the bed.  

"Oh I was only joking."   

When storm was out of sight, Lily began to stir on her bed.  As she opened her eyes she was startled by James, who had been looking down at her.  When she finally realized who it was she smiled.  

"Hello," she said softly.  She pulled herself from the bed to an upright position.  

"Oh dear, where has that sneaky cat gone now?"  

"I think he went back to play in the water," James said with a laugh.  

Lily looked confusingly at him.  

"Never mind," he replied.  

"I was so tired from studying that I decided to take a nap.  I guess I dozed off quickly,"  said Lily.  

She yawned and flashed her eyelashes childly at James.  

"Don't you think you have been pushing yourself a little to far Lily?" said James frowning.  "I mean I know that you really want a good test result on your O.W.L.'s, but with the wedding and the end of the year coming upon us so fast…."  

"Don't you worry about me.   I can take care of myself…most of the time," retorted lily with a smile.  

James remained unconvinced but he knew that he would get nowhere with her at that moment, so he left the subject alone.  

"What time is it?" asked Lily.  

"Um.." James glanced down at his watch, "It's 5:30."  

"5:30!!!!" yelled Lily.  "I only have another hour before dinner to study.  I can't believe I slept so long."   

Lily flung the covers back and jumped out of the bed.  Meanwhile sending James crashing to the floor in a flurry of sheets.  She was halfway out the door when she realized what she had done.  She turned and looked at him.  His glasses askew and his jet-black hair ruffled, he looked very comical indeed.  Lily laughed and walked up to him, offering him her hand.   He took it and pulled himself up, fixing his glasses and trying his best to tame his wild hair.  

"No need to be in such a hurry there is still five more days till the tests, and you have been studying for them longer then anyone else in the school no doubt," said James.  

"Surely you can't expect me to pass up the opportunity to get more studying in, can you?" she asked softly.  

"As a matter of fact I can!"  

Lily eyes clouded with shock at his quick change in temper, but after a few moments she shrugged it off and glared back at him with her usual defiance.  James saw that she wasn't about to let go of her studying habits so easily.   His anger fled from him and he knew he could only plead her to take the hour off.  

"Please!  Come with me for the rest of the hour.  I'm going out to the Quidditch field to practice for tomorrow's game.  You can come and help me if you want."  

Lily heard the desperation in his voice and her feelings for him flooded through her senses as though waking her from a dreamy land.  

"Oh well if your going to practice Quidditch, then you will surely need me," said Lily with a smile.  

James pulled her close and kissed her.  Then they both turned and walked out the dormitory bedroom.  They made their way through the hallways and out onto the field.  James ran over to a storage room outside and opened the doors.  He grabbed two broomsticks from inside and strutted back over to Lily.  

"Think you can catch me?" asked James smugly.  

"Why bother asking a stupid question like that?  You know I will knock you off that broomstick before you can say 'Qudditch'," replied Lily already mounting the broom.  

James gave her a mischievous smile and with lightning movement was high in the air riding through the sky.  Lily gapped open mouthed at the figure swirling through the clouds.  James had obviously been practicing.  

'Time to have some fun,' thought Lily as she zoomed towards the endless wonders of the sun setting sky.  

            She rode faster and faster sending her red hair spinning out behind her.  A laugh escaped her mouth as she rode through a cloud of white.  Lily burst through the other side sending puffs of white in every direction.  She raised her wand and pointed at the many clouds surrounding her.  

"Spectachirum."  

Without warning the clouds burst into an explosion of colors.  Sparks flew left and right, lighting up the dimming sky with a thousand colors.  Lily spotted James floating below her, looking up at the sparkling clouds.  She was pleased to see that he was impressed with her trick.  With a quick movement, Lily sent her broomstick in a nosedive towards him.  James spotted her and saw were she was heading.  He quickly moved out the way just seconds before Lily would have crashed into him.  As she passed him, he heard her laughing as she pulled her broom level and spun in circles.  Cloud sparks caught in her hair, making it appear as though she was wrapped in a blanket of color.  He flew down next to her while the sparks continued to fall from the clouds.  

"Very nice!"  James applauded.  

"Thank you.  I knew you would like it.  See sometimes all that studying can really pay off," she replied.  

"So that's where you found the spell?" he asked.  

"Yep, the book I found it in was quite an interesting book.  It looked new, so it might have been written just recently.  No body had checked the book out yet either.  I know because I checked the library card."  

"Well, looks like you got the first privilege to try out the spell.  It really is a neat one," said James.  

"I agree," replied Lily matter of factly.  

Without another word Lily flew back up into the sky.  The rains of color poured over her and she looped through the air in spiraling circles.  James followed her around the field, laughing as she went slightly off course and skimmed the lakes surface with her hand, sending color seeping into the depths.  Meanwhile a good amount of people had come outside to watch the cloud show.  When James and Lily finally landed on the ground, some people applauded Lily for her beautiful spell.  She thanked them while James put the brooms away.  Eventually the people left the field and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.  When the field had completely cleared, Lily lifted her wand towards the sky.  

"Cleracio!"  

The clouds dimmed in color and then the sparks in the air began to fade and slowly disappear.  She and James watched as the last of the sparks faded.  They turned to leave when a gust of wind blew and Lily's hair flew back revealing her golden scale necklace.  A spark of color landed on the necklace and Lily shielded her eyes as a burst of golden light erupted from the scale.  Within in seconds the light disappeared, leaving both James and Lily in utter astonishment.  

"What happened?" she asked.  

"I…I don't know," confessed James.  "Lily, look at your scale."  

She looked down and touched the scale holding it up to examine it.  To her surprise a small glittering star had been embedded in the scales center.  

"It's beautiful, but I think it might have ruined the necklace," said Lily sadly.  

"I don't think so.  I think that it is a perfect addition.  It even glows green in the moon light."  

The scale did indeed glow a soft green.  To Lily the star was somewhat comforting.  She gazed at a little longer and then let the scale fall back on its chain.  

"I like it," she said.  

James looked at her with soft caring eyes and then turned and led Lily to the Great Hall for dinner.


	11. Visions of Darkness

Chapter 11

They entered the Great Hall and Lily and James slid into their seats beside their friends.  Gradually the noise in the hall rose as the students began to talk among themselves.  James, Remus, and Sirius talked about the upcoming Quidditch match while Peter ate quietly.  Lately he had become an outsider to the others and it was becoming more and more apparent that Peter's friendship with them was slipping away.  Lily sat opposite him and as she ate she noticed that there was something different about him.   He was in a way ghostly and menacing.  Lily shuddered slightly at those dark thoughts and tried to pull her mind to something more peaceful, but it was to no avail.  She found herself wondering what peter had been doing these past months.  Rumors of Voldermort's growing power had certainly spooked many students at Hogwarts and she wondered that maybe that was the answer to Peter's disclosure.  Could he have possibly been scared so much that he would try to disappear from daily life itself?  Lily shook her head.  

In the beginning Lily had thought of Peter as just another good friend, but this last year her faith in him had left.  She was aware of the coldness she felt when she was near him, and an ever remaining mystery to her was that how James never noticed anything.  He probably was wrapped up in so many other things that he didn't notice, or maybe his trust in his friend was beyond any argument.  Mostly Lily had trusted James's judgment but in this matter she was against him.  Another matter that bothered Lily was that Peter's animagi form was a rat, which lent him easy access anywhere in the castle as well as outside.  

'The forest …..no…why would he go there all the time?  There is nothing in there but darkness and danger…could there be something else out there in the mist under the tall thick trees?'  Suddenly Lily's thoughts were interrupted.  

"Hello anyone there?" asked James.  

Lily turned to look at him.  

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." 

"Thinking? About what? I hope you still aren't stressing over those missing hours of study time," said James.  

"No, I'm not."   

"Well that's good, because now I'm the one stressing over the Quidditch match tomorrow."  

"Don't worry about that.  If you remain just as good as you were this evening then you will do fine and win the game for Gryffindor.   There is no way those slimy Slytherins are going to win," said Lily with a smile.  

Peter turned his attention to the conversation.  

"Oh I'm sure you will be the center of attention tomorrow James," said Peter with a smirk.  

Lily looked at peter uneasily.  

"I sure hope so.  I'm really looking forward to the game," replied James.  

Time passed and everyone eventually became full from the gourmet meal they were always served.   Sirius leaned back in his chair and sighed.  

"Oh man, I'm really stuffed."  

"Me too," said Remus.  

"Me three," said James with a laugh.  

"Hey I got a joke," said Sirius.  

"Oh no not another lame one," mumbled Lily.  

"No, no, this is a good one."  

"Like I haven't heard that before," sighed Lily.  

"Ok here it goes.  How do witches lose weight?"  

"Anyone know?" asked Sirius.  

"Nope sorry haven't got a clue," said James.  

"They join weight witches!" Sirius replied.  

Lily glared at him.  

"That wasn't funny at all."  

"Oh lighten up a little Lily," said Sirius.  

"No I agree with her.  That really was lame," said James.  

"Talk about a tough crowd," sulked Sirius.  

Once again Peter turned his attention to his friends.  

"I have got a joke."   "What happened to the werewolf when he ate garlic?" asked Peter.  

"Hey I already don't like this joke," growled Remus.  

"His bark was worse then his bite!" laughed Peter.  

"Sorry to break it to you Peter, but you are just as bad as me when it comes to jokes," said Sirius.  

"Well I don't see anyone else trying to make a good joke," said Peter menacingly.  "I think I have had enough dinner.  I'm going to go back to the common room and get some rest."  

"That's a good idea, but I think first I'm going to stop by the library really quick and pick up a couple of books to study for exams," said James. 

Lily eyed him curiously.  

"James Potter going to actually go and get books from the library?  Hold on I need to see this.  I'm coming with you."  

"I study just like you do hun, just maybe not as much." James replied.  

"Well I'm still coming with you.  I could pick up some more useful books too."  

"That's fine with me just as long as you don't go overboard."  

"I promise I won't," said Lily.  

Sirius and Remus stood up from the table.  

"Where are you two going?" asked James.  

"Well we decided to go and see if we could get some more desserts from the kitchen."  

"So much for being full," muttered Lily. 

Peter, Lily and James also stood up from the table and followed Sirius and Remus out of the Great Hall.  When they reached the halls everyone muttered their good byes and went in different directions.  Lily paused for a moment and watched as Peter ascended the stairs to the dormitory in a hurry.  

"Why is he in such a rush?" questioned Lily.  

"Don't know. He probably is really tired.  He seemed really distracted today," replied James.  

"I think he is always looking distracted.  Like he has much more important things on his mind."  

"Well of course he would Lily.  We all do.  With the exams coming up nobody is really themselves."  

"No, that's not what I mean…" said Lily.   

"C'mon Lil' we have got to get to the library before it closes, we will worry about Peter later."  

James began to walk down the corridor pulling Lily along with him.  Before they turned the corner Lily glanced back one more time at the stairs, but Peter was gone already.  

While James and Lily headed towards the Library, Peter raced up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry, for he did indeed have much more important things on his mind then exams.  Finally when he was completely out of breath he reached the portrait.  He mumbled the password and collapsed into the common room.  He did not rest for long though.  When he finally regained his breath he did not go up to the boys dormitory.  Instead he slinked up the girl's dormitory staircase and slipped into Lily's bedroom.  

The past few weeks Peter had heard rumors of Lily's magic crystal ball.  His interest in the crystal arose when he heard that it could tell the future.  Peter was becoming very desperate with some evil tidings he had planned.  By now he was finding it hard to remain the caring friend James and the others thought him to be.  He was slowly being consumed by the darkness and evil that lay close to Hogwarts at the center of the forbidden forest.  Peter could feel its power extending towards him and he was powerless to defend himself from it.  Yet in some deep corner of his mind he found the dark to be more and more comforting as the evil enthralled his mind.  Sometimes the powers were stronger then usual and would force him to do its bidding.  

Tonight was no exception.  The power was strong and Peter followed its orders.   Naturally he had never been much of an outgoing person, but when he felt the presence of the darkness he found he had more strength in himself then he thought and he sometimes enjoyed the mischievous and treacherous work that was required of him.  Lately he had been hearing a sharp wicked voice talk to him during the night, but now the voice was becoming stronger and he welcomed it into his mind.  Peter quickly searched Lily's room for the crystal globe.  

Time was ticking away and he needed to look into the globe and see what his future held for him before Lily and the others returned to the common room.  After several minutes he found the globe in one of Lily's dresser drawers.  He picked it up and sat down on the bed waiting for a glimpse of its mystic power.  He waited and he waited but nothing happened.  He turned the globe upside down and twirled it around like a snow globe, but still it remained clear and useless.  Anger began to rise inside Peter as he tried desperately to make the crystal work, but it continued to remain clear.  As his rage was about to erupt, he lifted the crystal over his head and was about to smash it to the ground into a thousand pieces when suddenly the globe turned green.  Peter paused still holding the crystal above his head.  The globe began to change colors from green to brown to a disgusting color of grayish black.  Peter lowered his arms and looked into the depths of the globe.  

He watched with interest as the colors swirled about.  His anger to turned to annoyance as the colors continued to swirl around but did not show any picture of the future.  Peter shook the crystal and globe and finally the colors stopped swirling around and the globe turned to a color as black as night.  He squinted at the globe and then he began to see images.  They were misty at first, but slowly they became clearer and clearer.  After a minute or so the images were clear enough for peter to make out.  As he gazed into the crystal he saw destruction and house ablaze with fire.  He saw trees burning and saw people running around madly.  He could almost hear them screaming and yelling as their homes and land burned to the ground.  The image zoomed in and Peter saw himself along with many other people standing in a circle.  The crystal moved and Peter saw what the middle of the circle held.  A man of great height that was clouded in black stood with his wand raised, although the rest of the picture was clear, the man's image was cloudy but peter could sense the menace coming from him.  He shuddered but did not break his eye contact with the man.  In front of the dark figure stood a man who cowered before the evil figure.  The dark man muttered some words and the man before died on the spot.  The circle of people cheered and hollered, and then the circle broke and the people scattered in different directions to start some more pain.  Peter watched as his own form followed the others.  

This was his destiny; he would become a death eater and a servant to the one who no one would name.  As Peter watched the destruction continue he felt pride well up inside him.  He knew now what his life's main purpose was and he would start out his newly found life by destroying the ones closest to him.  Peter watched the images as they began to fog over and finally disappear all to together.  When the picture was gone the darkness in the globe remained until Peter placed it back in the drawer he had found it in.  

"I know what I must do," said Peter wickedly.  

With the information he had just gotten he knew that the first person to get in his way would be James.  During that minute in that hour is when Peter Pettigrew began to plan the death of James Potter.  And he would make sure it was accomplished even if it took several years to complete.  

'In order to complete this I must try my best to remain friendly to Potter and his friends otherwise I could jeopardize everything,' thought Peter.  

Plans set and with death towing behind him, he left the room and walked into his own dormitory bedroom.  He lay down on his bed and for the first time in many days he slept peacefully and undisturbed.  Later on in the night the voice called to him and this time it had a deadly plan….


	12. Quidditch and Exams

Chapter 12

(A/N:  I know that many people have been waiting a while for this chapter to come out, and I apologize greatly for the wait.  Unfortunately though, this is not the last chapter to the story.  Due to the immense length, I had to cut the 12th chapter into three other chapters.  So I'm hoping that with chapter 14 it will be completed.  I'm almost done with chapter 13 so don't start yelling at me when you finish reading this one.  I hope you all enjoy this next part in the story.  Please review. )

            The crowds of people cheered and roared like a great thunderstorm as Gryfindor scored another goal.  The opposing team hissed and shouted insults at the Gryfindor Quidditch team.  The score was now tied, and it was up to James potter to bring home the win.  His eyes scanned the field for any sign of the golden snitch.  He casually glanced at the large crowd of students below him, and felt pride well up inside him as they cheered even louder.  James quickly looked back at the horizon before him in time to spot a bludger heading straight for him.  Although many might brace themselves for a quick escape from the bludger, James only took slight notice.  Over the years he had learned how to dodge them easily, and fortunately enough no matter how much anyone else tried, no one could copy his agility and talent for escaping the tyrant bludgers.  

His eyes had become somewhat weary from starring so hard at his surroundings, and he was beginning to doubt that the snitch would reappear that day.  James was not looking forward to an extended game of Quidditch against Slytherin, but he could really do nothing about it.  The bludger that he had spotted just moments before came hurtling towards him.  With a quick skillful sweep of his broom, James did a head over heels spin and the bludger skid by and continued on its merry way without laying any damage to himself.  James could hear the whistles that came from the crowd, as they always did when he preformed his trick during a game.  He replied with a small smile, but he was becoming slightly agitated.  The snitch had not appeared the whole game, which had been going on for more then four hours.  

James glanced at the Slytherin seeker, Jacob Sleet.  He really was not much to look at, but he was an amazing seeker and could gain speed in the air very quickly.     Finally for what seemed like the one-thousandth time, he continued his scan of the field.  He nearly shouted with joy as he saw a shimmer of gold in the air one of the Gryfindor beaters below him.  Without waiting a second longer he went into speeding nosedive towards the snitch.  Jacob had also spotted the snitch and was gaining quickly on James.  The Gryfindor beater, Jesse Charm, was startled as she finally noticed that both seekers were heading straight for her with incredible speed.  Then finally it clicked and she looked quickly around herself for snitch.  She saw it hovering right above her.  Jesse had no intention of getting run down by the seekers so she began to fly away from the snitch.  

She had only flown a little ways when she discovered that the snitch was following her.  She let out a startled cry and flew faster, but it tailed her wherever she went.  The crowd below her was in awe.  Never before in all of the Quidditch history had the snitch intentionally followed a player around the field.  Distressed by the fact that the snitch would not leave her alone, Jesse continued her duty as a beater and flew after the nearest one.  She came upon the ball with great speed and hit it quickly away from her team members and towards the Slytherins.  

            James had been watching closely as the snitch followed Jesse around the field.  He did not want to knock Jesse off her broom while trying to catch the snitch, so he quickly came up with a plan.  He pushed his broom to the brink of its speed and watched as the world spun by.  The snitch was just ahead of him and he reached his hand out to grab it, just as Jesse squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact.  Unfortunately it was not James that hit her.  Instead the two of the bludgers came zipping towards her.  Jacob who was right beside James missed the snitch and was rammed by one of the bludgers while the other hit Jesse and spun her off her broom.  James grabbed the snitch from the air, its wings fluttering between his fingers, and then dove through the sky to catch Jesse before she hit the ground.  The air tore through his air as his broom continued its downward ascent.  A meek four seconds before she hit the ground, James grabbed Jesse and pulled her onto his broom.  The crowd screamed and whistled and hooted as he landed safely with her on the grassy field.  Up above, his teammates whistled with joy.  James managed to take notice of Jacob, who was cursing with anger and pressing his hand to his arm where the bludger had hit him.  James got off his broom and sat Jesse on the grass beside him.  The school nurse came rushing up to her and James backed away to let the nurse do her job.  From the sky the rest of the Quidditch members from both teams came swooping down to join the riot of people.  James barely walked two feet when he became surrounded with his teammates, who were hugging and cheering him on.  

He began to laugh and join in the cheering when Lily came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground.  She gave him a huge kiss and then started to laugh.  

"Great game!  I knew you were going to win this one," she said.  

James rolled her off him and sat up with a smirk.  

"Oh so you knew all along did you?" he asked.  

Lily looked at him thoughtfully and brushed her vibrant red hair from her eyes. 

 "Yep!  I never had a doubt in my mind." 

James laughed and pulled her close.  

He hugged her and said, "Thank you for believing in me."  

Lily responded lovingly by planting another kiss on his blushing face.  

"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow," she whispered.  

He smiled and then stood up off the ground and help pull Lily up.  She brushed the grass from her robes and looked about at all the other people celebrating.  

"This has been a good ending to along day."  

"I agree," said James.  

The crowd of people was beginning to thin as the students began to return to the school for dinner in the Great Hall.  Lily and James turned to follow the others when three well-known mischief-makers, Remus, Sirius, and Peter quickly stopped them.  

"We finally found you," said Remus.  

"We have been looking all over, but this big mob wouldn't let us through," added Sirius.  

"Well it's good to know that you didn't just abandon me," replied James with a smile.  

"We would never do that," said Sirius.  

"Okay well just checking."  

"That was an incredible game James," said Remus.  

Peter snickered.  

"I thought it was more on the strange side.  I don't ever remember a snitch following a beater around.  It did make for a more …shall we say…dangerous game."  

"I do think it was odd Peter, but right now I'm starving.  C'mon.  Let's get some grub.  I haven't eaten anything practically all day," sighed James.  

Lily nodded in agreement.  

"I think I'm just as hungry as you are.  It really does work up an appetite while worrying for nearly five hours that you might get hurt playing the Quidditch match." 

Sirius and Remus stared at each other for a moment and then began to laugh.  

"Lily you worry way too much.  Don't you know by now that James here is indestructible," said Sirius.  

"Yes, I guess your right, but I can still worry if I want to," replied Lily.  

James blushed slightly.  

"Hey guys stop it your embarrassing me.  I'm not that great.  I think the only thing that I'm truly wonderful at is making Lily worry all the time about me, because she doesn't want to see her hunk of a husband get a boo boo."

Lily eyed James childishly and then batted her eyelashes at him like a little girl.

"Oh your so adorable! Not!  Stop being all macho and lets get back inside," said Lily.  

James grinned broadly and then started to walk away.

Peter remained quiet during this conversation and was lightly relieved when Remus began to hurry them into the Great Hall for dinner.  

"Hurry up, all this talk of food is making me hungry," said Remus.  

"Hey Mr. Macho man.  You think have enough energy for a race?" asked Lily.  

"I never run out of energy for that," he replied.  

"Okay, first one to the table wins and loser has to eat five green Bertie Botts every flavor jelly beans," said Lily.  

"Eww.. That's a bet I wouldn't want to lose.  These beans truly are every flavor.  One time I had a green one that turned out to be grass flavored," said Remus.  

"Thanks for the encouragement," replied James.  

"You're very welcome," smirked Remus.  

"Still up for the race?" asked Lily.  

"You bet," James replied.  

"Sirius, count to five please."  

"Okay, one… two…three…four…bananas…oops sorry…five…Go!" yelled Sirius.  

James and Lily ran towards the Hall with the other three in tow.  When they finally entered the Great Hall James collapsed into his seat.  Lily walked calmly towards her own seat and sat down.  

"Looks like you're not so full of energy after all," said Lily.

"Hey give me a break.  I have been playing Quidditch all day, what do you expect," replied James.

"Okay well even though you might be a little tired from the game, I'm not doing any rematches.  I won fair and square, slowpoke," said Lily smugly. 

James glared at Lily, but she turned her head and pretended not to notice while her smile continued to play across her lips. 

A few moments later Sirius, Remus and Peter sat down at the table.  

"Hey Sirius, what was that banana thing back on the field.  Last time I checked five came after four," smirked James.  

"Sorry about that.  I think my stomach was doing most of the talking back there.  Speaking of which, where's the food?  I'm starving," said Sirius with a smile.  

"Hold your horses.  Give it a few seconds.  It'll get here soon enough," said Remus.  

"Sorry but soon doesn't work for me.  It's either here or it isn't," replied Sirius.  

"I can believe that," said James.  "I think that not only can you not wait, but once your finally done with the food you want more."   

Sirius looked curiously at James.  

"What are you talking about?"   

"Let's just say that somehow I stepped into more then my share of desserts this morning.  When I got out of bed I landed in some pudding pies.  Let me guess.  Compliments of you and Remus?" asked James.  

Remus and Sirius were silent for a second and then burst out laughing.  A minute later Lily and peter joined in the laughter as well.  

"Sorry bud.  I really thought Sirius was going to throw those away before we went to bed.  Guess we must have been a bit more tired then usual and forgot about them," said Remus apologetically.  

"That's great and all but I have learned my lesson.  From now on I'm going to watch where I step in that room," replied James.       

"I guess that would probably be a good idea…but that doesn't excuse the fact that the food still isn't here………" 

At that moment a great feast of food appeared on the golden platters in front of everyone.  

"Hurray! Hurray! It's here finally!" sighed Sirius.  

"Calm down.  You're making a bad impression," laughed Lily.  

"Oh impressions aren't something I'm great at.  You know me.  On the first day of every year I always make the worst impressions.  That's why the teacher's like me soooo much," said Sirius with a grin.  

With that Sirius shoveled tons of different delicious foods onto his plate.  He was just about to take his first bite when James stopped him.  

"Sirius, look that girl over at the Huffelpuff table is staring at you."  

"What?  Where?  I don't see her."  

"Keep looking she's there," replied James.  

Sirius turned around to look at the Huffelpuff table.  While searching for the mysterious girl, James placed a green Bertie Botts jellybean on the fork full of food.

"Hey James I don't see her," said Sirius.  

"Oh sorry, my mistake.  I really thought I saw her looking at you," replied James.

            "Man, don't tease me like that."  

Sirius turned back around and ate his fork full of food.  

"Mmmm…this is good…ewww…something doesn't taste right.  Yuck I just ate something that tasted like moldy bread.  Nasty, I don't think I'm hungry anymore."  

Lily began to giggle and James hid his face in his hands as he began to laugh.

Remus put his hand over his mouth to keep the food safely inside.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Sirius.  

Peter was the first to recover from his small laughing fit.  

"James just put a lovely green jelly bean in your food," he said smugly.  

"James!  Figures…I was really looking forward to dinner and you had to spoil it," said Sirius.  

"At least now were even.  No more pies under my bed and no more jellybeans in your food.  Okay?" asked James.  

"Ok..ok…but did you really have to spoil my dinner?"  

'If I know you well enough, which I do, you were planning to go sneak into the kitchen after dinner anyways, weren't you?" asked James.   

"Yeah, I guess I was…but still"  

"Oh stop your complaining and eat your food," said Peter.  

Sirius tentatively picked up another fork full of food and placed it in his mouth. 

"Ahh… much better.  Now that's what I call good food."  

The rest of the night everyone ate peacefully and then retired to the dormitory.  As everyone sat in the chairs by the fire, Lily got up and went into her room.  She grabbed some study books and was just about to head back downstairs when she had an urge to check on her crystal globe.  She walked back over to her dresser drawer and opened the top drawer.  She rummaged around through her clothes before her hand finally came to rest upon the smooth glass surface.  Lily picked up the crystal and observed it for a moment.  She became somewhat relieved when she saw that nothing was wrong.  Cautiously she placed the globe back in her drawer and went downstairs with her books.  

            When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed that most people had gone to bed.  She walked over to a chair beside James and sat down.  As she looked over at him she noticed that he had fallen asleep.  She smiled slightly and gave him a shake.              

"Huh? What..what's going on?" asked James.  

"Hun, you're falling asleep.  Why don't you go to bed your going to need your energy tomorrow because it's the last day to study before the exams," replied Lily softly. 

 "Yeah, I guess you're right.  But what are you going to do?" he asked eyeing the books in Lily's lap.  

"You know me.  I'm always one step ahead of the gang with my study habits."  James smiled.  

"Yes that I have always known.  Okay well goodnight, and don't stay up to late.  You need your rest just like me.  You're not super witch you know."  

"I know but I can always come pretty close," replied Lily.

"Well this super witch has some pretty tough competition, if you ask me," said James.  

"I agree with you, but you better stop babbling and instead start walking up those stairs to bed, young man," said Lily with sudden seriousness.  

James stood up from his chair quickly.  

"Yes ma'am."  

He saluted her and she winked back at him.  He was just about to turn around to leave when he suddenly bent down and pulled Lily off the chair.  Her books clattered to the floor as he pulled her close and kissed her softly upon the lips.  She hugged him back and then watched as he let her go and strode over to the boy's dormitory staircase.  He took one step up and then turned around and flexed his muscles.  

"Goodnight Macho Man," she laughed.  

James bowed and then ran the rest of the way up the stairs.  Lily continued to watch the stairs until he disappeared from view and then after collecting her books from the floor she sat back down to study by the light of the fire.  


	13. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Chapter 13  (Continuation of chapter 12)

  Lost in the world of potions and charms and histories of witches and wizards, Lily feel asleep in her chair.  An hour later Peter slipped down the stairs to the common room.  He had been disturbed in his sleep by the dark force and once again it had something horrible for Peter to do.  When finally standing by the fire Peter found Lily.  Moved by the dark force he knelt beside her chair and began to whisper an incantation.   When he finished the spell, Lily stirred slightly in her sleep.  Peter only smiled darkly with his eyes barely open from lack of sleep.  After a moment he yawned and slipped back up the stairs to his dormitory.  

Even as Peter had whispered the spell Lily studied from imaginary books in her dream, memorizing every last word.  She was perfectly content until the incantation was finished and her dreams went for a horrid twist.  Suddenly Lily found herself in one of her hardest classes.  The bell rung and Lily quickly took a seat.  

"Okay class," said the teacher.  "As you all know today you will be taking your final exams.  I hope all of you have study well over these past few weeks because, I'm warning you in advance, this is a hard test."  

The students looked wearily up at the teacher as they waited patiently for the tests to be handed out.  Finally the teacher took a stack of papers off her desk and passed them out to everyone.  

"Okay you may now begin," she said.  

Lily looked down at her test with confidence knowing that she had study more then anybody else, but as she began to read the first question her confidence vanished and was replaced by a fit of hysteria.  Lily read the first question over and over again but somehow she could remember nothing from studying.  No matter how hard she tried to remember she could not think of one single answer.  She became very agitated and moved onto the next question.  Still she could not answer this question either.  Lily flipped through the whole test, but she remembered nothing.  The students around her were busily writing down every bit of information they managed to retain while she sat there numb and afraid.  She began to see her future slip away from her because of one stupid test.  

Precious minutes were ticking by as she continued to stare at her test.  After what seemed like four hours, the teacher called the students to a stop and she began to collect the tests.  She came upon Lily's desk and stopped as she picked up the test.  

"Miss Evans, would you mind explaining why you have not completed this test?" asked the teacher.  

"I…I don't know," Lily replied.  

She could here voices snickering in the background, but everything seemed hazy.  Lily turned her attention back to the teacher.  With sudden horror she saw that the teacher had turned into a hideous dark slithering creature in a long black robe.  It extended its long sharp-clawed fingers towards her.  Frightfully she let out a blood-curdling scream as the creature snatched her out of her chair.  Its sharp fingers squeezed her arms to she the point where she thought they might break from the pressure.  The thing pulled her closer and began to hiss, but as she listened more closely she realized that it was laughing.  

"Poor Lily, she can't remember anything," it said coldly.  "Next thing you know, and little James won't love you anymore because you can't pass a stupid test."  

Its voice was menacing and eerie.  It was sending goose bumps up her arms as she struggled to get free from its grasp.  Suddenly the classroom door flew open and James stumbled in.  

"James!" cried Lily.  

He ran towards her but as soon as he came close the creature threw him back against the wall.  James struggled to his feet and readied himself for another attempt.  Still holding onto Lily firmly with one hand, the creature pulled a black wand from its robes.  

"Now watch closely Lily.  You're going to see your husband die!"  

She frantically reached for the wand but was to weak to reach it.  The creature laughed and then raised its wand high.  James starred wide-eyed back at Lily as the creature hissed "Avada Kedavra."  Within an instant James died and fell to the floor.  Lily chocked out a half sobbing scream, and with furious strength wrenched free of the dark creatures grasp.  She ran over to James and tried desperately to wake him, but she knew it was no use.  The tears spilled from her eyes as she wept before her dead husband.  She began to feel herself slipping away again, but was quickly pulled back by the horrible sound of the creature's voice.  

"Now my dear, it's your turn!"  

It raised the wand again and Lily heard a loud booming sound along with a bright flash of light.  

Lily awoke with a start, just as the lightning outside subsided.  Her heart was beating frantically in her chest and tears stained her face.  She quickly realized that it had all been a dream, and she let a huge sigh of relief.  She got up out of her chair and went over to the fireplace.  The embers of light were going out quickly so she brought out her own wand and relit it again.  Firelight illuminated the room as she made her back to the chair.  Lily tiredly picked up her books that were scattered before her and went back up to her dormitory.  Carefully she tiptoed into the bedroom so as not to wake anyone else.  Lily placed her books underneath her bed and then got dressed into her nightgown.  She tried to lay down in her bed but was still very uneasy from her dream, so she got out of bed and went back downstairs.  

As she entered the common room Lily could her the rain beating down on the castle walls.  The lightning flashed through windows flooding the surroundings with an electric white light.  She did not stop though, instead she continued on her way up to the boy's dormitory.  Lily quietly opened James's bedroom door and slipped inside.  She spotted his bed and softly shook James awake.  James muttered something incoherent before opening his eyes.  

"Huh? Lily? What are you doing in here?"  

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't sleep in my room.  I had a terrible dream.  James this was the worst one I have had all year."  

Her hands began to shake and she started to cry softly.  James immediately woke himself up and pulled her into bed beside him.  

"It's okay Lil'.  Nothing's going to happen.  You're here with me.  Remember I'm macho man, the indestructible."  

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a weak smile.  

"Keep me safe James," she whispered as she closed her eyes to sleep.  

James laid down beside her and pulled the blankets over both of them.  

"I will always keep you safe," he whispered back to her before he fell back into a deep sleep.  

Through the rain and thunder the two slept peacefully beside one another.  It was not till early morning that they awoke to the sound of someone yelling.  

"Ahhh…" yelled Sirius as he jumped away from James's bed.  

"James you better wake up right now and start doing some explaining."  

James's eyes fluttered open and were quickly stung by the morning light.  He sat up in bed and starred at his friend who was hopping around the room in his boxers trying frantically to get dressed.  

"What are you doing?  You didn't have to yell for me to wake up," said James sleepily.  

Lily began to stir under the covers and then she sat up and starred at Sirius who was half dressed.  She pulled the covers quickly around her and looked at James.  

"See this is why I yelled at you," said Sirius as he pointed at Lily.  

"What is she doing in here?  This is the guy's dormitory, which means no girls.  It's not some co-ed thing."  

"Sirius, calm down.  First of all I'm getting married to her so I think it really isn't such a big deal," said James calmly.  

Lily looked puzzled for a second as she listened to their argument and then something clicked.  

"James I know why he's so mad.  It's because he's still got his pajama's on and he doesn't want a girl to see him," stated Lily.  

James looked back at Sirius in time to see him blush a light shade of red.  

"C'mon Sirius.  Stop acting stupid, you're already half dressed.  Go in the bathroom if you don't want to be near Lily."  

Grumbling to himself Sirius picked up the rest of his clothes and went into the bathroom closing the door loudly behind him.  James laughed lightly and then looked back at Lily with adoring eyes.  

"Sorry about that hun'," said James.  

"No it's my fault I should have left the room before anyone woke up.  I really should get back to my own room before Sirius comes back in here, and before more people wake up and notice I'm not in my bed," replied Lily.  

"Okay I guess that's a good idea.  Do you want to talk about that dream you had?  Maybe it will make you feel better if you tell me."  

"No, It's not something I would want to talk about.  I'll be fine," said Lily. 

"Alright, well I'll meet you downstairs in a little while," said James.  

"Ok, I'll be waiting," said Lily.  

With that she turned and walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, through the common room, and up the girl's dormitory staircase into her own bedroom.  Lily entered her room and quickly got dressed.  Luckily her roommate was still asleep.  Lily combed her hair and then ran back down the steps to the common room.  James was sitting in one of the cushioned chairs waiting patiently.  Lily walked up behind him and jumped into his lap.  James gasped as all the air came out of him.  

"Easy there girly, I think you broke my legs," said James.  

Lily smiled mischievously back at him.  

"All ready to go to the library?" asked Lily.

"Of course, always ready to study with my hunny.  But I have an idea that would make studying a bit more interesting," James said.

Lily looked at him with curious eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just follow me.  But first let's go to the library and check out some books.  Then you come with me, but don't ask any questions.  Okay?" asked James.  

"O.k." replied Lily.  She stood up and helped James get to his feet, and then she walked side by side with him as they left the room and walked out into the corridor.  Before ten minutes were up Lily and James were inside the library.  Lily walked over to the shelves containing large dusty books, and pulled out two of them.  She blew the dust off them and coughed softly.  Next she walked over to another row and pulled off some more books.  James stood by the checkout counter as Lily's pile of books grew bigger and bigger.  Finally she toppled over to the counter and plopped the books down.  James eyed the books with interest.  

"Lil' why didn't you just check out the whole library while your at it?" asked James.  

"Oh stop, it's not that many books."  

"Well I consider 10 books a lot to check out in one day, and from my guess you have about 20 there," said James.  

"The more books, the higher the grade on the tests."   

Lily gave the librarian her card and checked out the books.  She wrapped her arms around the stack of books and tried desperately to pick them up.  She managed it, but about halfway to the door the books slipped from her arms and crashed to the floor.  

"Oh this is just great!" grumbled Lily.  

"How about letting me help you," said James.  

He got down on his knees and picked up fifteen of the books.  Lily picked up the remaining five, and scurried out the door.  They walked out into the hallway and down the corridor.  She followed James as he headed towards the outside doors.  

"So where and what exactly are we going to be doing?" asked Lily.

"Be patient.  I promise that you won't forget a single thing for your test if we study the way I'm going to," said James.

Lily looked worriedly back at him.  

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?" she asked.

"Of course…not."

Lily stopped in the hall and James looked back at her curiously.

"I'm telling you it's nothing bad," said James.

He walked over to her, took her hand, and began to pull her towards the doors.

Regretfully she let him bring her outside onto the Quidditch field.

James walked onto the middle of the field and they both sat down with the books.  

"Okay," James said. "Time to study."  He opened one of the books in front of him and began to read.  

"Hey wait, I thought you said we were going to be doing something to help us study," said Lily.

"Yeah, we will but that comes after you've studied so you know the information and will remember it when I give you a test."

Lily starred at her book in confusion.

"Okay if you say so," said Lily

An hour and a half later James stood up from the grass.  

"Okay time for your test."

Lily who was still studying her books looked up at him.  

"Wait I'm not done studying.  Can you give me a few more minutes please?" asked Lily.  

"You can study some more later, but I'm testing you now on what you've read."

Lily sighed and then stood up also with the books she had been reading.  She handed a few of them to James, and then placed the others on the grass.  

"So what's your grand test?" she asked.

"You'll see," replied James. 

He pulled out a wand from his pocket and said a summoning spell quickly.  Sure enough four seconds later his broom came flying over to them from the castle.  

"This is your big idea?" asked Lily.

"No, it's only part of it."

He hopped on the broom and then pulled on in front of him.  

"James I don't know about this.  I mean couldn't we just study like normal people on the ground where it's safe," said Lily nervously.

"Are you telling me your scared?" James asked.

"Well…maybe a little."

"Don't worry.  I'm one of the best Quidditch players in the school.  I'm not going to drop you."

"I guess…"

"Lily do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," replied Lily without a moment's hesitation.  

"Okay, then don't worry."

The next moment James pulled up on the broom and they went shooting up into the sky.  They went higher and higher and soon were swirling through the fluffy white clouds.  

"Okay lil' let me start giving you some questions."

James leveled the broom and opened a book.  The two of them sat drifting in the clouds as James asked more and more questions.  Lily loved watching the sky light up like fire when the sun began to go down.  The questions continued and Lily got every one of them right except for one particular question.  No matter how many time's James asked it she never got it right.  By the tenth time Lily was very upset with herself.  

"James this is useless.  I don't know the answer.  Just let me see the book and study some more," said Lily pleadingly.

"No.  I know you can get this if you really think about it.  Now this is your last chance and I know for a fact that you'll remember it in instant."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily curiously.

"Just listen to the question again Lily."  

"What witch created the 'save the unicorn foundation' in 1782?

"Umm… hold on a second I'll get it this time."

"Wrong answer," replied James. 

He slammed the book shut and sent the broom in a nosedive spin towards the ground.

"JAMES!!"  Lily screamed.

"Answer the question and I will stop the broom."

"Geralina Unicanziams!" yelled Lily.

"Correct!" James steadied the broom and it came to a swift halt."

"JAMES POTTER WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

James's eardrums rang inside his head.  He put his hands over his ears to shut the noise out.  Finally Lily calmed down and glared at him with pure hate.

"James you know how much I hate to go in nosedives.  I swear you could have hurt both us very badly if something would have gone wrong."

"Just think of it this way.  You'll never forget that question ever again," said James.  

Lily looked angrily at him.

"James, bring me back down.  I've had enough studying for today," hissed Lily.

He swiftly headed for the safety of the ground.  James came to a quick stop hovering just above the grass.  

"James that was the worst test ever!  Don't ever do that again!" screamed Lily.  Then without warning Lily pushed James off the broom and he landed with thump on the soft grass.  He was startled at first but then he started to laugh.  Lily jumped off the broom and walked over to him.  She was grumbling to herself about his lack of safety, but James found himself smiling broadly as he looked up at her.  

"Oh so you think that's funny do you?" asked Lily.  

"I told you that you were going to remember the answer and you most certainly did."

He laughed lightly, but was immediately scolded by Lily.

"Oh calm down.  I'm sorry, but you will probably be thanking me tomorrow when it's on your test.  Hey at least be a little nice to me because now, thanks to you, I'm going to have a sore butt tomorrow.  So are you going to be mad at me all night?" he asked.

Lily helped him up off the ground and looked uncertainly at him.  James waited patiently for her answer, but to his surprise it never came.  Instead Lily's face softened with love and she pulled him close and kissed him.  James was in a bit of shock from her reaction.  She looked at him innocently and calmly.  

"So I guess that was a yes," said James.

Lily only nodded her head and then she knelt down and picked up her library books.  James helped her and soon they were heading back to the castle.    Back in the common room after having put the library books away, Lily and James collapsed by the fireplace.  Lily yawned and leaned back against James.  

"You do realize we were outside the whole day, and I've had almost nothing to eat.  We missed dinner a half hour ago," said Lily.

"Don't worry I've got plenty of food upstairs for us," replied James.

"Where did you get food from?  Oh wait I know.  Hmm… Sirius and Remus?" she asked.

James nodded with a smile.  

"C'mon.  We can go upstairs and eat now.  I'm really hungry."

At that moment his stomach rumbled like thunder.

"Looks like your stomach agrees," laughed Lily.

They walked quickly up the stairs into James's bedroom and sat down in front of a small table.  Lots of delicious food lay waiting for them.  

"Remind me to thank those to troublemakers for the food," said Lily.

"You can thank them tomorrow after you pass with flying colors on the Finals."

"That I will gladly do," she replied. 

James began to shovel food into his mouth, while Lily calmly ate beside him.  Shortly afterwards they both were extremely full and even more tired then before.  Lily stood up and backed away from the table.  

"James I'm really tired I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight.  I'll see you in the morning before we start the Exams."

He stood up and gave her a goodnight kiss and watched as Lily went down the dormitory stairs.  When she was finally out of sight he closed the door and cleaned up the little table.  Exhausted he changed into his shorts and went to bed where the darkness of sleep quickly claimed him.  

Lily walked into her bedroom and found her roommate already asleep.  She quietly changed her clothes and brushed out her long red hair before she slipped into her bed.  She eventually fell asleep thinking about all things she had studied that day, and hoping desperately that she would pass the Exams.   

Later on in the night Sirius walked into his bedroom.  He sighed with relief when he saw that Lily was not in the room.  

'Yippie, I won't have to wake up early and run into the bathroom to get dressed,' he thought with a smirk.  

As he got into bed he thought about his friendship with James, and how Lily had become as good a friend as any other.  Then suddenly a thought came to him and he realized that if either James or Lily were ever in trouble he would do everything in his power to help them.  He looked out the window at the sparkling stars and made a silent pledge that he would never turn his back on Lily and James and he would always be there for them.  Then with a good conscience he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  A second later a shooting star passed over the castle of Hogwarts and vanished quickly in the darkness of the night.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this.  I'm coming quickly to a close with this story and I hope you all will be pleased with the last chapter, which hopefully won't take too long to finish.  Please review.


	14. Love verses Darkness

  AN:  Here it is the last and final chapter.  It's a bit lengthy but it is completed.  Review when you're done, please. 

            Disclaimer:  I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters, I own only the plot.

Chapter 14   Memories are Golden but Love is Forever 

A smooth hand brushed Lily's cheek and her bright green eyes fluttered open. As she looked up her eyes caught the morning sunshine and sparkled like crystals as she gave a loving smile to James who was hovering over her.  

"Hey angel it's time to wake up," whispered James.  

Lily nodded her head but was still drowsy from sleep.  She pushed back the covers of her bed and sat up.  James handed Lily her robes and kissed her on her rosy cheeks.  She gave him another grateful smile and went into the bathroom to change.  A few minutes later she came out and sat down beside James on the bed.  

"Are you ready for today?" asked James.  

"Yes, I'm ready."

Lily stood up and walked to the door with James following behind.  They walked downstairs and out of the common room.  Lily's spirit was high today and she felt refreshed as she walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  When they sat down at the Gryfindor table Lily ate until her stomach was satisfied and then she waited patiently for James to finish.  He was just about done when a sudden rush of air flowed into the Great Hall.  Lily looked up in time to see the mail owls swoop over the tables.  There were so many of them today that the ceiling was a mass of fluffy white moving feathers.  Suddenly a small envelope fell into Lily's lap.  She stared at it confusingly, because she had not been expecting anything.  She examined the front of the envelope and was surprised to see that it was from her parents.  

"Wonder what they have sent me?" said Lily.  

"Why don't you open it and find out instead of staring at the front," replied James.  

"Stop being a wise mouth."  

Lily ripped open the top of the envelope.  When she reached inside she found an ornate pin, but no letter.  The pin was formed in the shape of a blooming lily flower.  The petals were a bright luminescent white with golden trim, and behind the flower were two shiny green leaves.  Lily looked closely at these leaves and surprisingly enough, saw that they had the words 'Good Luck' written on them with shiny blue ink.  

"My parents!  Sometimes they really surprise me," said Lily with a bright smile.

"That's a very nice present," said James solemnly.

Lily looked at James and saw his distressed face and she became puzzled.

"James what's the matter?"

"Oh umm… nothing."

"Don't lie to me.  What's wrong?"

James looked up at Lily like a child that has been scolded by his mother.

"Lily I didn't get you any good luck present.  I'm really sorry."

Lily starred at him with an open mouth and suddenly the ends of her mouth began to twitch.  She looked at him sympathetically for a moment and then burst out laughing.  She was in tears in seconds while James looked at her with mixed emotions.  Finally Lily calmed herself and sat up.

"James!  Are you seriously feeling bad about not getting me a good luck gift?" 

James timidly nodded.

Lily was itching to laugh some more but she contained herself.

"You should know by now that I don't need any present except you yourself.  You're more good luck than any small charm."

James remained silent and then his face turned red from embarrassment.  Lily's will broke and she began to laugh lovingly again at his innocence.  Yet even though she was laughing she saw that he really did care about the small things and this made her love him even more at that moment.  

"It's okay James, I understand."

"Man, I really feel like such an idiot," said James.

"Hey just be glad none of your friends were watching," said Lily with a humorous smile.

James grinned back at her so that she was aware of the fact that he was finally waking up from the morning and becoming his usual smart mouthed self.  

"C'mon we have got to get to our classes before they start the finals without us, and there is no way I'm going to miss any of the finals after all that studying."

"Alright yet me just grab some more muffins," said James reaching for the bowl.

Lily quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his seat.  

"I don't think so, we are going right now," said Lily sternly and she began to pull James away from the table.  But before she managed to get to the door James gave her a quick wink and pulled his hand out of her grasp and rushed over to the table grabbed a couple of muffins and ran back to her.  

Lily tapped her foot impatiently, "Always did let the food do the talking."

James grinned mischievously back at her and stuffed a muffin in his mouth.  Lily walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridor with James following closely behind while munching on his food.  When she reached the classroom James stopped in front of the door.  

"Okay well good luck sweets.  You're going to need it," said James playfully.

"I should say the same to you.  I practically had to beg you to study," replied Lily with distaste.

"Oh well, it's done and over with so let's go take the final."

"Your right, Okay I'm ready," said Lily.

"Shall we?" said James extending his arm to Lily.  She nodded, took his arm then walked confidently into the classroom.

At the end of the day Lily walked out of her last class.  She yawned sleepily and waited patiently for James.  Finally he walked out of the class just as tired as she was.  

"Geez… that was a lot of tests.  But you know what Lily, I think all that studying really helped."

"Well I'm glad that I managed to make some impact on something," replied Lily with a small smile.

"So how do you think you did on the tests?" asked James hopefully.

Lily didn't respond right away instead she looked up at nothing and then frowned slightly.

"You know I thought I was really prepared for those tests and then when I went to take them I just couldn't concentrate.  There was just so much information that I was overwhelmed by all of it.  I managed to call myself down some and I think I did fairly well after that but I really hope I don't get a horrible grade."  

Lily turned her back on James and became lost in her own thoughts.  James was troubled by her lack of enthusiasm and tried to think of something to cheer her up, but he was unable to come up with anything worth saying.  

"Lily, don't stress over this I'm sure you did wonderful and I faith in you.  Now c'mon let's see a smile on that pretty face."

Lily turned towards him and gave him weak smile, but James was not satisfied.

"That wasn't a smile at all.  I know, you just need some inspiration."

He leaned forward and gave her a small sweet kiss.  When he looked at her again she was looking happier then before.  

"Ahh much better.  How about now we go to the Great Hall for dinner?  I'm starving and then I'm going to bed because I think my brain has had it for today.  So what do you say?"

"That's a good idea," said Lily contentedly.  

The two walked to the Great hall and sat down at the long table.  A few minutes later Sirius, Remus, and Peter joined.  

"So how do you think you did James?" asked Sirius.

"Oh well I'm pretty sure I did ten times better then you," replied James smugly.

"Is that so?  Well I'll just have to stop by your house when the grades get mailed out and see if that's a fact Mr. Potter," grinned Sirius.

"I guess you will have to stop by, and while you're there you can help me pick out a suit."

"A suit?  A suit for what?" asked Sirius.

Remus scoffed.  "You idiot.  It's for his wedding!  Seriously Sirius sometimes I wonder where your head really is."

"No need to get rude about it!  It just slipped my mind for a second.  Sheesh! We have one heck of an agitated person," said Sirius scornfully.

"I'm just tired as I assume most of us are," replied Remus.

"Oh enough chatter people let's eat some food," said Peter.

Surprisingly enough Lily nodded in agreement.

"Yes, let's eat.  I don't need to start worrying about my wedding arrangements until we leave here.  So don't go giving me an anxiety attack already."

"Okay fair enough," replied Sirius and he then began to shovel food onto his plate.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet and after eating dinner the five friends left the Great Hall and headed towards their dormitories.  Inside the common room Sirius, Peter, and Remus said goodnight to Lily and James and went upstairs to bed.  Lily sat down on the couch by the fire and starred into the hearth.  James walked over to her and sat beside her.  They both were quiet for a while and then Lily broke the silence.

"I can't believe it's over.  I mean I wanted this year to last forever.  I just can't imagine going home and knowing that I will never return to this school that I have attended for seven years.  We have all grown so much, and this was a huge part of our lives.  James what are we going to do when we leave here?  Things are going to be very different and I'm truly scared of what's going to happen when we leave here."  

Lily turned and looked at James.  He looked back at her with understanding and compassion.

  "I understand how you feel Lily.  But you know with all the things that we have done over those seven years.  I would never take a single thing back.  I don't regret anything, and I'm exceedingly glad to know that I will be going out into the world to do something with my life with you beside me, because in truth you mean more to me then anything else."

Lily smiled up at him and gave him a hug.  Then she stood up from the couch and stretched.

"That's very good to know James, because I love you more then words can describe.  Now how about enough of the mushy stuff.  I seriously think we are turning into an old couples soap opera," said Lily gleefully.

James laughed and stood up as well.  He hugged her and then kissed her goodnight and watched as she went up the stairs to her bedroom.  Then he turned and strolled up to his own bedroom and finally put an end to the long day.

     The next morning James woke up full of energy.  There were to be no classes that day and the winner of the house cup would be announced at dinner that night.  He quickly dressed and then sauntered down the stairs to the common room.  He found his friends sitting at one of the tables playing wizards chess.  He walked up to them and took a seat beside Remus who was also watching the game between Sirius and Peter.  Remus moved over so that James could see the board.  Sirius looked up quickly from the game and nodded at James.

"Well good morning sunshine!  It's nice of you to join us.  You really snoozed today.  Normally you don't sleep this late," said Sirius with a grin.

"Yeah well yesterday really exhausted me and besides it's not that late, is it?" asked James curiously.

"No it isn't late but you are usually one of the first one's up."

"The princess needed his beauty sleep," smirked Peter

"Princess!" gasped Remus, "James!  I never knew!  Geez that fairy sure got you messed up.  So if you're the princess then where's prince charming?"

Sirius and Peter laughed and Remus grinned at his newfound humor.

"Hey c'mon guy's.  Cut it out," pleaded James.

"Okay, okay. We'll be nice," said Remus and then as an after thought added, "for Lily's sake."

James glared at him and then with the thought of Lily in his mind he began to scan the room.  Sirius spotted James scanning and nodded his head in understanding.  

"James, Lily went outside earlier.  She looked distressed so you might want to check the by the lake." 

James thanked him and then took his leave of the room.  Sure enough he found Lily sitting under the tree near the lake where he had proposed to her.  He walked slowly up to her and sat down.  She was starring out at the undisturbed water and when James looked at her, he saw that Sirius was right.  She did look stressed.  

"Lily?  You okay?"

"Hmm…"

"What's the matter?"

Lily turned and looked at him.

"Nothing," she said calmly.

"You sure?  You look kind of stressed."

"Well now that you mention it, I'm very stressed out.  Today is the last day I'll ever be here.  And I can't accept the fact that I won't ever be able to sit under this tree and talk with you again.  Everything just went by so quickly.  Where did the time go James?" she asked grimly.

"Your right it did go by fast, but you have to take into account that you spent those years wonderfully.  You have to look at it this way.  You may be leaving Hogwarts, but you are trading your exciting life here for another new life outside somewhere else."

"Yes, I understand that James.  But you don't get it still.  The memories that we have shared here can never be replaced.  We are going to be replaced by new students, and then forgotten.  Maybe our name will remain on some small trophies, but nobody is going to know who we were in years to come.  Our life here will be a book that becomes old and dusty and finally thrown away," said Lily with a sigh.

James smiled at her.  

"Lily you're wrong about being forgotten.  We will never be forgotten because are the one and the only, beautiful Lily Evans and illustrious James Potter."

"Why are you so sure of yourself?" asked Lily.

"Because we ourselves are unforgettable.  I'll also show you something else that makes me so sure."

James stood up and helped Lily off the ground.  He walked closer to the large tree they were sitting under and pulled out his wand.  Lily watched him questioningly.  A shower of sparks began to glow from the end of his wand and he touched it to the tree.  The sparks grew brighter and then finally died away and James pulled his wand away from the tree.  Lily looked at the tree with amusement.  Engraved in the tree were the words:                  

Lily E. &  James P.

Memories are Golden

But 

Love is Forever

"See Lily, now we won't be forgotten here."

"That's wonderful James, except for the fact that trees don't live forever," said Lily mockingly.

"Maybe not, but it will still be standing here at Hogwarts longer then we will."

Lily hugged him tight.

"Thank you James."

"For what?"

"For everything.  For coming into my life and for helping me through it all."

"You don't need to say thank you for that, because you already gave me the best present ever."

"And what is that?" she asked curiously.

"Your love."

Lily smiled at him and they sat together by the water a little longer until they became hungry and left the tree once and for all as they made their way back into the castle for their last morning breakfast.  

*              *             *

Lily looked sadly out the train window and she took her last glance of Hogwarts.  The train began to rumble and soon it was moving away quickly.  She stuck her head out the window and waved goodbye to Hagrid.  He waved back to her and when he was finally out of sight she sat back in her seat and sighed.  She was already missing Hagrid and his animals.  She wished that she could step one more time into his hut and listen to his stories, but now that was a thing of the past and she had much more important things to do.  Her wedding plans.  

"Can you believe it?  School is actually over," said James who was seated across from Lily looking out the window.

"Yes I can believe it," replied Lily.

"I wonder who is going to take my place as seeker next year?  Maybe that kid Jake.  He was pretty good at Quidditch."

"Oh stop it," said Lily.  "You just hope that whomever gets to be seeker goes and looks in the trophy case and sees your name on the medallion, saying that you were one of the best seekers ever.  James, don't be so full of yourself!"

            "Oh come on!  Can't I have a little fun?" smirked James.

            Lily rolled her eyes at him.

            "Oh I'm going to be so happy to see my mum again, although I'm going to be burnt out by the time next month comes, with all the planning and everything."

            "Lily, don't get started on those plans just yet.  We haven't even gotten off the train.  Try to relax for once."

            "I guess your right."

            Lily stood up and sat down next to James.  She looked out the window for a while and then became sleepy, so she laid down and put her head upon James's lap.  He stroked her soft red hair away from her face and in minutes she was fast asleep.

            When she awoke it was to the sound of the train whistle as it pulled into the station platform 9 ¾.  James was still awake and startlingly enough she saw that Sirius and Remus were sitting opposite her.

            "Hello Lily," said Sirius.  "Nice of you to wake up and join us."

            She sat up quickly and gave James a semi-annoyed look.

            "What?  You were sleeping so I didn't think you'd mind it if they sat here," said James innocently.

            "It doesn't matter now.  We are getting off here anyways," responded Lily.

            She stood up as the train came to a complete stop and walked out of the sitting area with James, Remus, and Sirius following closely behind.  When Lily stepped off the train she searched the crowd of parents for her mother.  Finally her eyes landed upon her mom and she hurried towards her.  

            "Lily!" yelled her mother as she raced towards her daughter.

            "Hi mum!"

            "Oh it's great to have you back, sweet heart."

            Lily gave her mom a big hug and then the two of them walked over to the train to get Lily's luggage.  After retrieving her luggage, Lily walked with her mother out of the other people's way and waited for James.

            "Lily here he comes," said her mother.

            Lily looked up and saw James heading there way with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

            "Hey Lily.  The guys wanted to say goodbye before we left, since they aren't going to see us again until the wedding," said James.

            Lily nodded.

            "Well take care Lily," said Sirius.

            Lily walked over to him and gave him a hug.

            "I'm really going to miss you Sirius."

            "Hey don't worry.  If you ever need help with anything give me a call."

            Lily smiled and then said her goodbyes to Remus and Peter.

            The three marauders turned and left leaving their fourth marauder with Lily.

            "All ready everyone?" asked Lily's mom.

            James and Lily both nodded in agreement and walked off the platform 9 ¾ and headed for home.

The Wedding:

After returning home, Lily and James settled into Lily's house awaiting the arrival of the wedding.  After a few days of relaxing Lily brought the plans for the wedding to her mom's attention.  

"My gosh mum I have so much to do.  It's going to take forever to plan this wedding"

"Sweetie, if you don't mind me and your father would like to plan the wedding for you,"

Lily gave her mom a shocked expression.

"Um… I don't know."

"Please honey we have something very special planned for you," pleaded her mother.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful for your help, but I think I should plan it."

"I know that you want everything to be perfect and who else would know want you want better than your own mother?  Please let me do this.  Consider it my last request from my daughter before she becomes a beautiful Mrs. Potter."

Lily smiled gladly at her mother.

"If this is what you want to do mum, then I'll leave it to you."

Her mother rushed over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Umm…mum, I can't breath."

Her mother laughed and released her daughter.

"There is just one thing that I need to tell you," said Lily.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, we do things a little differently with magic weddings, and I know that you are used to the normal kinds.  So if you don't mind I would like you to call our best man, Sirius Black.  I'm sure he would be more then happy to help you with the magic part."

"All right dear if that's what you want.  You know I'm finding it very hard to be a mother to a witch sometimes.   Being a…what do you call them…oh right muggle.  Being a muggle mother is hard work."

Lily laughed, "Don't worry mum, you are doing a great job."

"Oh thank you dear," smiled her mother.  "Now there is something that I need your cooperation in Lily."

"What?" asked Lily.

"I need you to come with me to a special store I know where they have wedding dresses.  They custom design the dresses for the bride, and I want you to have exactly want you want for your dress."

"Sounds great mum!  And by the way you don't have to worry about my cooperation, I'm practically dyeing to get a dress soon."

"Good, then we will go tomorrow," said her mother happily.

                        *                   *                  *                

The weeks went by quickly and after having successful made the perfect wedding dress, Lily was set and ready for the celebration.  But before she knew it the day finally arrived and Lily found herself scared beyond anything she had imagined.  

She looked into her bedroom mirror, and saw her reflection.  She had just finished putting on her wedding dress and she stood there staring at herself.  Her dress was a stunning gown.  It was a dazzling white with embroidered crystal gems flowing down her gown like a silk river.  The sleeves of the dress rested off her shoulders a little bit and they were covered with sparkling silk white flowers.  The train of her dress was semi long and undecorated, but it had been enchanted to sparkle slightly in the light.  Her lush red hair was curled and pulled back out of her face with ruby pins, and she wore a diamond tiara on top of her head like a princess.  Her emerald green eyes gleamed brightly as she scrutinized herself in the mirror.  From downstairs she heard her mother call up to her that it was time to go.  Lily turned her back to the mirror and walked cautiously out of her bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen.  Her mom stood there waiting patiently and at the sight of her daughter she began to cry.

"Mum, don't cry.  C'mon, I haven't even gotten to the reception yet."

"I know hunny.  But now I see that you are really grown up and getting married, and I wish that you could be my little baby girl again."

"Mum I will always be your little girl, except now I will have a husband to watch over me," said Lily, who was somewhat amused at this thought.

"Your right.  Ok let's go outside your father is waiting to help you into the carriage," said her mom while wiping away her tears.

"Well let's not keeping him waiting mum."

Lily turned and walked out the front door towards the small horse drawn carriage that was waiting for her.  She walked up to her father and he smiled at her and then opened the carriage door.  He helped her inside and then helped Lily's mom in, before he himself sat down.  In seconds the carriage was moving speedily away from the house and out onto a wooded path through the forest.  

"Lily," said her mother.  "It's not going to take very long to get there so I have a blind fold for you to wear."

Lily looked at her suspiciously.

"Isn't that a little too much mum.  I mean I already don't know where we are going."

"I know but I think it would be fun to torture you a little more," laughed her mother.

            Lily grinned and then sat forward and let her mom tie the white scarf around her eyes.

            A short while later the carriage came to a halt and Lily heard the door open.

Her parents pulled her out of the Carriage.  The blindfold securely tied over her eyes, Lily cautiously got out with help from her parents.  Her heart was thumping frantically in her chest with anticipation.  

"Honey let go of me for a second so I can close the door," said her mother.

Lily let her grasp on mother go and stood still as she heard the door of the carriage close behind her.  Then once again she felt her mother's hand slip into her own.  Her mother pulled her along and they both started walking towards Lily's wedding destination.  As Lily walked she could feel springy grass tickling her ankles and the sweet scent of flowers and trees rose to her nose.  She took a few more steps and then her mother stopped her.  Lily listened to the sounds around her.  She could hear the sweet singing of birds as well as the cool wind flowing through the trees so it seemed as though the entire earth was sighing in the breeze.  

"Okay dear, we are here."

Suddenly the blindfold was taken away from her eyes.  At first Lily saw nothing, yet in an instant everything came into focus. Lily gasped loudly. She found herself in a large forest.  A long path was cut straight through the great woods, but the end was not visible to Lily.  On each side of the wide path were hundreds of small bright white flowers, which were weaved into the very branches of every tree and bush around.  Here and there were bursts of colored flowers, resembling the iridescent colors of the rainbow.  As Lily inspected the trees a bit more she saw that there were snow-white doves sitting on the branches.  A few fluttered their wings lightly while others flew from one tree branch to another.  Welcoming sunlight sprinkled in through the tops of the trees like waterfalls of light and illuminated the path with a bright glow.  Lily looked up above her and saw that she was standing under a great arch of flowers.  Her mother and father stood on either side of her and together they began to walk down the path.  As Lily walked on, she got the feeling that the path was one that had no end, but as soon as this thought occurred to her she saw the trees fall away from the path and an open area of grass lay before her.  Her parents continued walking with her until they came to the clearing and then they left Lily so that they could take their seats near the alter.  Lily stayed out of sight where no one could see her, and she observed all the people that sat waiting for the ceremony to start.  She watched as her parents walked over to their seats and nodded their heads at the priest who was waiting patiently for them.  Lily's eyes wandered over to a handsome figure standing next to the alter in a black tux, and then she realized it was James.  She smiled as he stood there looking out towards the woods for her, but the trees concealed Lily, making her nearly invisible to anyone's sight.  She observed the other people standing near James and she spotted Sirius.  She was startled for a moment because he appeared to be looking straight at her.  

'Oh Lily don't be silly.  He can't see you, just like nobody else can,' she thought to herself.  

Unexpectedly the wedding music began to play.  This was her cue to begin her walk down the aisle.  All the guests stood up from their seats awaiting the bride.  Lily took a deep breath and made a movement to walk, but she found her feet to be frozen.  A wave of fear enveloped Lily, and she stood paralyzed while the music continued to play.  After a few minutes, some of the guests began to whisper concerns to each other.  Lily remained where she was and finally the music stopped playing.  People were sending worried looks towards James, and then looking back at the empty aisle.  James stood still looking at the empty aisle as well and then finally he turned and looked at Sirius with a troubled expression.  James walked away from the alter and began to move towards the woods.  Lily spotted him coming towards her direction and in an instant she fled in fear.  Sirius spotted her run with his keen eyesight, which came from being an animagus.  So he walked over to James quickly and told him he would find her.  James nodded gravely.

"Please help her, Sirius.  I don't understand what's the matter."

"Don't worry.  I'll talk to her."

With that he walked off into the woods, while the guests continued their whispering amongst themselves, and James walked solemnly back towards the alter.  

Sirius found Lily sitting on a rock by a small stream.  She was starring at the water as it made its way over the silky rocks that glittered in the sunlight.  Her face was sullen and filled with anguish.  Yet regardless of these features she continued to look like an angel in white.  The sun seemed to be drawn to her features and showered upon her figure like a waterfall of gold.   Sirius was suddenly reminded of a picture he had seen long ago.  He remembered seeing it in his mother's bedroom over her dressing table, a young woman with white-feathered wings sitting by a glistening creek.  His mother had told him that she was the angel from heaven and she would protect the innocents from harm.  Of course Sirius had been too young to understand this, yet the memory remained with him through the course of his life.  Sirius shook his head free from the memories and sighed.  He walked quietly over to Lily and sat down beside her.  She did not look at him, instead she seemed lost in a world that no one but she could reach.  Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and then she began to speak.  

"Have I made a huge mistake Sirius?" she asked turning to look at him with her bright green eyes.  

"What do you mean a mistake?  Do you mean in marrying James?" asked Sirius.

Lily nodded slowly and more tears slid down her face.

"Lily, you haven't made a mistake.  James is a good man and he loves you very much.  He would never let anything happen to you."

"That's not what I'm talking about, I know he loves me.  But what I mean is that am I going to ruin his life if we get married today?  I'm so unsure about these what will happen to us after this.  I don't want to drag him down because of my doubt.  It's just that…I'm so scared Sirius!  Everything is happening at once.  With the growing number of…death eaters, and all the families being killed, and Voldermort!  I don't see why I should be celebrating when others are grieving for their lost loved ones.  Maybe if we don't get married we will in a way be immune to those tragedies."  She broke off and began to sob.  "I…I don't want that to happen to us.  I can't lose him.  I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"Lily listen to me.  James is still here and he's not going anywhere.  You underestimate how much he really loves you.  Even if you decided to break off this wedding right now, James would never leave you.  He would rather die a thousand times then spend his life without you.  Ask him yourself and he will tell you the exact same thing.  This wedding in truth means very little to him, he respects it in some ways because it is signifying that your two lives will be intertwined forever with the greatest love, and also he respects it because he knows that it will make you happy.  And for that happiness he is willing to do just about anything.   I wish you could have heard the things he said when he first laid on you.  I seriously think that if you had come over to him that first day and said go to the ends of the earth and get me a flower, he would have done it in an instant.  That's how spell bound he was."  

Lily gave a small halfhearted laugh and then began to wipe the tears from her face.  

"So I guess your saying that no matter how far I travel away he will always be right behind me."

"That's pretty much the gist of it," said Sirius thoughtfully.  

He suddenly became aware of the growing sound of crickets, signifying that the night was approaching quickly and there would be little sunshine left for the ceremony.

"Lily, do you want you want to marry him?  If so we have to hurry, we are running out of time.  It will be dark soon, but then again nobody said we can't have the ceremony at night."  

Sirius looked at Lily and waited for patiently for a reply.  Lily looked deep inside herself for the answer, and yet no matter how hard she tried to find something wrong, she found only love and comfort.  She looked out over the stream and sighed.  Then she turned back to Sirius and looked at him calmly.  

"I'm ready," she said with new confidence.

Sirius smiled and then took her arm and helped her stand up.  Lily brushed newly fallen green leaves from her dress and began to walk back to the clearing in long strides, with the train of her dress trailing behind her on the soft lush grass.  

When they approached the clearing everyone was in their seat waiting for the bride to come.  Some were whispering nervously, wondering where Lily had run off to; but worst of all was James he was standing at the alter and he looked like he was going to fall apart in an instant.  

"Lily," whispered Sirius, "stay here behind the tree and I'll talk to James really quick and then start the ceremony, ok?"

"Ok, there is no turning back now," she said somewhat uneasily.  She was beginning to get the chills from just looking at all the people who would be starring at her in a few moments.

"Hey don't back out now," said Sirius seeing Lily's nervous glance, "You can do this. Take a deep breath and relax."

Lily inhaled the fresh air and tried her best to be calm.  When she was ready she nodded at Sirius.  He walked out from under the trees and walked towards James.  Everyone's eyes were glued to him as they waited for some announcement on the missing bride.  Sirius whispered something quickly into James's ear, and James suddenly pulled himself together.  Once again the music started to play, and with this signal the group of people stood up with relief and looked down the aisle for Lily.  

Meanwhile Lily was becoming hysterical.  Thoughts flooded her mind and she couldn't think clearly.  She was trembling all over with fear.  When the music started it flooded her ears and she began to take those first few steps towards getting wed.  She felt mechanically as she walked down the long aisle, putting one foot in front of the other, completely oblivious to the stares of the crowd.  She kept her head forward and her eyes were kept on her destination.  Finally she made it to the alter and walked up the two small steps and stood shaking beside James.  He looked at her with comfort but was surprised to see how very scared she was.  He suddenly had the urge to pull her close to him and hug her until she calmed completely, but of course that would be out of the question at the moment.  So instead he slipped his hand into hers and gave it a soft comforting squeeze.  Immediately Lily's hand clamped onto his tightly and he knew that he wasn't going to be getting out of her grasp anytime soon.  He looked at her and was surprised to see that she was starring at him with an expression of agony and love mixed together.  James become conscious that this was really tearing her apart and for a moment this thought saddened him.  He gave her a sweet confident smile and looked back the priest as he began to say the vows.

'My god, he is so calm and sure of himself.  I don't know how he does it,' thought Lily.  

'I hope this goes quickly.  I can't stand here very much longer.  I can't lose strength, not yet at least.  Not while Lily's a nervous wreck.  She needs me to be calm and composed,' thought James.

' None of this wedding matters right now.  I love him," thought Lily with new strength.

'With all of magic as my witness, I love her more then anything else in the world,' thought James.  The love seeped into his soul and all his scared thoughts vanished.

Finally they both began to here the priest clearly.  

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of all everyone here today to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony.  If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Lily held her breath, but nobody spoke.  The sound of the breeze blowing through the trees was the only sound.  Lily let out her breath as the priest continued on.  He then turned towards James and Lily.

"James, Do you take Lily to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part."

"I do," said James. 

"And Lily, Do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part."

"I do," said Lily and with theses words a chill ran up her back and she quickly glanced at the people behind here and saw Peter starring at her intently with a startiling smile.  She looked back at the priest and tried to relax.

The priest smiled and then a little boy with dark brown hair brought out the rings.  

"I, James, take you, Lily to be lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.  On this special and holy day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.  I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.  And now with this ring I wed." 

Heart racing James took one of the gold rings and placed it on Lily's finger.  Lily tried quickly to absorb all this and she was only comforted when she looked at James and saw the love in every inch of his face radiating out towards her.  The priest nodded at Lily and she picked up the remaining ring and began her own vow. 

"I, Lily, take you, James, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.  On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.  I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve higher goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.  And now with this ring I wed."

Lily took a deep breath and the slowly put the ring on James's finger and smiled brightly up at him.  The priest then began the final part of the ceremony.

"For as much as James and Lily have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I now pronounce them Husband and Wife.  You may now kiss the bride."

Happiness flowing through every vein in his body, James leaned forward and kissed Lily, and at that very moment the last ray of light from the setting sun settled upon the two of them.  Lily's dress sparkled and shimmered and she suddenly felt herself being wrapped in a cloud magic. The crowd of relatives and friends cheer and applaud.  Lily and James broke away from each other and Lily watched entranced as orange sparks of light flashed and encircled them and then flew high above everyone's head.  The cloud grew bigger and bigger and then finally, after covering the entire open area, it exploded with the sound of a thousand musical chimes and then the sparks changed into a billion different colors which dazzled the eyes.  The colors showered everyone in a glittering light and fell upon the ground making paths of rainbows through the grass.  Lily quickly leaned over to Sirius who was standing beside James and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you so much for everything."

Sirius nodded in return and gave her a big hug, and before she could realize what was happening she was walking quickly down the aisle, shaking everyone's hand and thanking them all for attending the wedding.  

A while later after Lily thought she could no longer utter the words thank you one more time, she found herself sitting in a huge chair decorated with flowers of white, in front of a long table.  James sat beside her in an equally large chair and the rest of the people were happily chatting away in their own seats.  Large floating lanterns had been lit and placed overhead to light up the field.  Lily was contently listening to the music in the background when suddenly Remus stood up.  

"Can I have your attention everyone.  I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom."

Remus waited patiently for quiet and then continued on.

"These past seven years have certainly gone by fast.  One day I meet the illustrious and very young James Potter and the next he's all grown up and getting married.  I have no regrets in becoming friends with James or Lily.  They have been there for me through the thick and thin.  Not once have either of them not offered their assistance in any problem.  The first day that James and Lily got together I knew for a fact that it was a match made in heaven.  No two people could be better for each other then these two sitting there now.  So I just want to say thanks.  Thank you for the best times of my life and for all the support you could give.  I hope you two have a very happy life and I bless you in your journeys in the future."

Everyone applauded and both Lily and James smiled graciously at him.  Remus sat down and then unexpectedly enough Peter stood up.  

"James, Lily, you both have been great.  It's a wonderful thing you have taken part in today and I wish the best in your future.  I hope you both live long and happy lives."

More applauding and then Peter sat down quickly.  

"Okay people who wants cake?" asked Sirius standing up.  Delighted by this proposition of dessert people began to cheer Sirius on.  

"Well sorry folks you have to wait a few more minutes because first off I need to give a speech."

Sirius turned and looked at the two newly weds. 

"My feelings for you both are beyond words.  Sometimes I wish I could wake up in the morning and not find myself in my house, but instead at Hogwarts.  We have shared so many memories there and it is a great distress to me to know that it is over completely.  Before I always had that next year to look forward to, that next year in which to explore with James and listen to Lily's words of wisdom.  Yet with each passing year I saw your love for each other blossom and knew that one day there would be no school.  There would be no sneaking through the halls or getting in trouble.  It would be over.  But even though that day has finally arrived, I'm relieved to know that you both well on your way to being a great family.  I hope that your children and your children's children have the same wonderful personalities as you both possess, because you two are unique and special and no love could possibly be stronger then yours.  I hope that you enjoy your lives to the fullest and that you always remember your childhood memories because those are the most precious of all.  Good Luck to you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Everyone stood up and clapped then Sirius lifted his glass of wine into the air, and the others followed in suit.

"To Lily and James Potter.  May you enjoy and cherish your life together," said Sirius joyfully.

The procession of people cheered, "To Lily and James!"

Everyone drank from their glass and then began to sit down.

"Wait!" said Sirius.  "Cake!"

Sirius waved his wand and a six-layered cake appeared in front of the Potters.  The cake was covered in white icing and orange frosted flowers.  James and Lily stood up, and James picked up a knife and held it over the cake.

"Ready Lily?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied and placed her hand on top of James and then they cut the first piece of cake.  After they had finished eating the piece, caterers came over and began to cut slices for the guests.

Later on after everyone had had his or her share of cake Sirius stood up once more.

"As is tradition it is time for the bride and the groom to have their dance together."

Lily looked worriedly at Sirius and then at James.  She did not like to dance in front of large amounts of people, but James pulled her from her seat and they walked over to an open area of grass.  Sparkling lanterns of light floated overhead to illuminate the grounds, and people began to make a large circle around Lily and James.  Lily glanced at her mother quickly and saw that she was crying with joy.  Lily's dad was trying to comfort her mother and he looked proudly back at Lily.  A flash of purple lace and Lily spotted her sister Petunia and her husband Vernon.  Petunia had been fairly grumpy through the whole wedding.  Neither she nor Vernon approved of the magic that was being used, but Lily thought little of this and was soon swept into the arms of James.  A small band began to play music and the words filled Lily's ears with magical notes.  Her earlier embarrassment of dancing was wiped from cleanly away and she felt her body sway in time to the beat.  Listening closely tears filled Lily's eyes as she heard the lyrics.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_Life is a road _

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there _

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wannabe standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dreams will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road_

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river_

_And I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there _

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wannabe standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_at the beginning with you_

The music stopped and Lily was in a wonderland.  James looked at her inquiringly and then looked up at everyone else as they began to whistle and cheer.  Shortly after new music began and people began to dance in the open area.  James and Lily walked away from the others and stood on the side watching their friends and family as they enjoyed themselves.  A photographer came over to Lily and James and asked if they would pose for their wedding picture now.  James nodded and called over his best man, Sirius to stand in the picture with them for one of the pictures.  Sirius walked quickly over and after having taken the picture he went back over to where all the people were dancing.  Lily wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and opened her mouth to say something to James, when before them, with a flash, apparated headmaster Dumbledore.  Lily gasped but then quickly recovered while James stood there calm and composed.

"Hello Professor!" said James brightly, "So glad you could come here."

"Ahh… Did you really think I wouldn't come to the wedding of the most talented young people Hogwarts has seen in many years?" asked Dumbledore with a smile.

Lily laughed with mild amusement.

"Talented?  We are hardly more talented then any others at that school," responded Lily.

"On the contrary, Mrs. Potter!" Dumbledore smiled at her.  "Every year the teachers revised their own class rules so as to make sure that you two wouldn't be making any new trouble, but every year you managed to get around them."  He starred mostly at James as he said this and James laughed in response.

"Yes I guess some of us haven't been the ideal perfect students, but that's what made Hogwarts interesting," said James.

"Although I would love to stay and chat with the two of you, I'm afraid I'm needed else where," said Dumbledore sadly.  "But I have a proposition for you two.  I have no doubt that you two are the most qualified for this, but it is your choice and your choice alone."

"What is it," asked Lily eagerly. 

"I know that you two have no jobs as of yet, and it was brought to my attention that we need more Aurors."

Both Lily and James looked apprehensively at Dumbledore.

"I know that this is a very dangerous job at times, but I believe you have the strength and the conviction for this.  I have seen the way you have defended yourselves against things while at Hogwarts.  It was most visible in the way you two handled yourselves in the accident at school with that wild wolf."

Lily shuddered slightly as the memory came back to her with surprising swiftness.  

"You must understand that being an Auror is a rare job that won't be offered to you again.  It is not always dangerous but when certain jobs need to be done it can be extremely hazardous.  So I warn you with that note.  Now I know that I have sprung this upon you quickly but unfortunately I have been given little time myself to notify you of this job offer, and I need to know your answer now.  Do you wish to take this job or decline it?"

James and Lily looked at each other and although they both showed their nervousness they saw the confidence and determination in each other.  Lily nodded and then James spoke.

"We accept the job."

Abruptly thunder began to grumble in the dark sky above them and lighting flashed like a knife slicing through the air.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I will inform the ministry of magic at once and you will hear from me shortly to talk about your specific training.  Good bye for now and enjoy your wedding."

Lily and James said goodbye and just as quickly as he appeared, Dumbledore vanished.

"Do you think we have made the right choice James?" asked Lily.

"I hope so Lil'."

Thunder growled again and Lily felt the first drop of rain fell upon her face.  Within seconds the droplets turned into buckets.  The band's music came to an abrupt halt and people ran left and right trying to get out of the rain.  Although the rain was washing away flowers and other decorations, Lily was fascinated by it and stood entranced as it fell with fierceness upon the grass.  Suddenly Lily put her hand inside a pocket that she had sown onto her wedding dress.  Lily pulled out of her crystal ball and starred at it.  Her mother had disapproved of putting a pocket on a wedding dress but Lily had refused to leave her crystal ball at the house, afraid that someone might steal it.  She held up thee ball and starred at it.  It remained its clear color as she inspected it, and she looked through it and saw the raindrops magnified in the ball.  Lily began to think of her new job that she had just accepted and unexpectedly the crystal clearness of the ball began to turn red.  The swirls of red were bright at first and then it became darker and darker until it reminded her of the color of blood.  In the next moment the whole ball was a dark throbbing red.  Lily became frightened and dropped the ball onto the grass.  Instantly it returned to its clear color.  Lily went to pick it up, but when she bent down she saw that her hands were covered in the bloody red color that was slowly making its way down her arms.  She screamed and fell to the ground with panic.  James who was talking to his father a little ways away from Lily spun around and ran towards her.  He knelt down beside Lily who was still screaming and crying at the same time.  

"Lily!  Lily what's the matter?" he yelled.

She ignored him in her panic and tried to crawl away.  James grabbed her and pulled her back.  He immediately saw her hands and the bloody liquid that was running down her arms and over her white dress.

"My God!" he whispered.

He stood up holding Lily and dragged her through the torrent of rain towards the nearest chair.  Lily's parents came racing over to their daughter.  James sat Lily down in a chair near him.  Although she was still crying, her screaming had subsided into sobs and she held out her hands away from her hoping the rain would wash away the red.  Her hair was plastered to her head and her dress was now soaking wet and swirled with red like a tie dye t-shirt.  Lily's mother came over to her and gasped when she saw the blood color all over.

"My baby!  Lily, speak to me!  Are you okay?" asked her mother in a panicky voice.

Lily only continued to cry as James helped Lily hold her hands in the rain.  He picked up a napkin from the table next to him and began to wipe away the bloody liquid.  When he saw that Lily's hands weren't bleeding and that it was just the liquid he relaxed a little.  

"Mrs. Evans!  Don't scream at her, you'll only make her more scared.  She isn't bleeding.  Her hands are covered in some sort of red stuff.  It only looks like blood," said James in a comforting voice.

Lily's mom contained her fear and then huddled into her husband's arms.  Her husband happened to be standing behind her and glancing fearfully at his daughter.  Sirius raced over to James with Remus and Peter jogging behind.  

"James what is going on?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know.  She is covered in this stuff."  

James showed Sirius Lily's hands.  Sirius looked at them gravely and then suddenly became infuriated by the rain falling from his hair into his face.  

"Oh I can't stand this rain.  It's ruining everything!" said Sirius.

He whisked out his wand and pointed it up into the sky.

"Covarlatium!"

In seconds a huge clear shaped dome covered the entire open field.  Everyone looked up and saw the rain pouring down the sides of the dome so that it gave the impression that they were all suddenly under water.  Sirius heard sighs of relief coming from many of the people.  He heard a banging sound and he looked quickly around.  Finally he spotted two people still outside the dome in the drenching rain.  Sirius pointed his wand at the area where the two people were standing and a little part of dome disappeared allowing them to walk in.  The dome closed behind them silently as they entered the dry area.  Petunia and Vernon looked at the other people in pure hatred.  

"Idiotic magic!  Leaving us out in the rain!" screamed Petunia at her husband.

Vernon was so angry that the rain seemed to be steaming off him.  Sirius laughed quietly to himself at the sight of Lily's annoying sister so furious.  It was still a mystery to him as to how Petunia could even be remotely related to Lily.  His laughter faded away quickly as he turned his attention back to James and Lily.  Remus was helping James wipe the blood-like liquid off of Lily.  When they finished Lily starred petrified at her hands.  

"It's okay Lily.  Nothing is wrong with them," said James.  

Believing James to be right, Lily squeezed the rain from her hair.  She felt soggy and uncomfortable and deeply embarrassed.  

"James," she sobbed, " I'm cold and my dress is drenched with red stains in it.  What was that horrible stuff?"

"I don't know Hun.  What did you touch?"

"I was looking at the crystal ball you gave me for my engagement present.  And…it turned red, oh that awful red color.  I dropped it and when I went to pick it up I saw my hands were the covered in that same terrible color.  I thought I was bleeding and I panicked."

"Okay, well we will check out the crystal.  Where did you leave it?" asked James.

"Umm… I think I dropped over their by that tree."

Lily pointed towards a large twisted oak tree with branches that stretched out like long deadly arms.

"Hold on a second.  I'll go get it."

James stood up and began to walk towards the tree when suddenly Peter stepped in front of him.  

"You stay here with Lily, James.  I'll go get the crystal for you," Peter.

"Thanks Peter.  It's right over there by the that tree."

"Okay.  I'll be right back."

Peter began to jog towards the tree and James turned his back to him and sat down next to Lily. 

In a matter of seconds Peter reached the dark discolored tree.  His eyes scanned the floor of uprooted tree roots until his sight landed upon the small gleaming crystal.  He bent down and picked it up.  

"Hello again," said Peter while tossing the crystal back in forth in his hands.

The crystal was clean and not a speck of red was upon it.  From the look of it, it appeared to be brand new, free of blemishes, with not a single scratch or chip.

"I guess you aren't as good an engagement present as James had hoped," laughed Peter.

"Well that's what he gets for trusting merpeople.  Can never tell what they'll do."

Smiling happily to himself Peter walked back to the others.  When he arrived Remus was standing by Lily, holding up his wand.  

"Now stay calm Lily.  I'm just going to get rid of those stains in your dress," said Remus confidently.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Sirius humorously.

"Be quiet!  I need to concentrate."

Remus raised his wand and shouted "chageredil!"

Lily's dress turned a bright red, and she let out a moan.  

"Oh no!  I'm really starting to hate this color," cried Lily.

Sirius looked angrily at Remus.

"You idiot!  You used the wrong spell!  It is suppose to be white not red!"

"Sorry!" said Remus sheepishly.  "It was a common mistake.  It's your fault anyways.  I said I needed concentration!"

Sirius looked at him disgustingly.

"And to think you graduated from the best wizardry school there is!" yelled Sirius.

"Hey cut it out!" growled Remus with an acid tone.

James looked worriedly at Remus.  It was only one day before a full moon and if Remus got over angered he could change at any minute into his werewolf form.

"Enough!" shouted James.  "Remus calm down this instant!"

 "And Sirius," whispered James, " you watch it.  There is only one day left in the cycle and nobody here needs to be in danger of a werewolf."

Sirius immediately calmed down and looked at James with an ashamed expression.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that."

"Ok, now that everyone is settled down lets try and be reasonable," said James.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lily.

"Chagewhitil!"

Lily sighed with relief as her dress turned back into it's beautiful and sparkling white.

"There, now that's much better."

Peter stepped towards James cautiously.

"Here is the crystal, James."

James let out the breath he was holding and took the crystal from Peter.

"Thanks."

James sat back down and looked at Lily.

"Hey sweet heart?  Nothing appears to be wrong with this.  It doesn't even have any of that liquid stuff on it.  Are you sure this is where that stuff came from?"

Lily nodded, "Yep, positive." 

"Well hunny there is nothing here."

Lily looked at him devastated.

"This is the worst wedding day ever."

"Lily, don't say that.  It hasn't been that bad," said James.

"Yes it has.  My guests are soaked to the bone and cold, and the rain washed away a lot of the decorations.  I had a panic attack and now my treasured engagement present is somehow oozing red stuff.  I've had it.  I'm cutting the wedding short, and let's get these people back home where they can be dry."

Lily turned her face away from James, but he could still see the tears running down her face.

"Lily cut it out," said James with anger.  "I'm not going to let a bunch of small stupid things ruin this wedding.  I don't care if we have to play a damn board game to have fun, just as long as we today that's all that matters, understand me?" 

Lily looked up at him with astonishment.  Never had he been like this through all the years she had known him, and it both frightened and intrigued her.  

"James…are you feeling all right?" she asked cautiously.

"What?  Of course I'm all right."  

He got down on his knees and looked helplessly at Lily.  

"It's just that I wanted everything to go perfect tonight.  I wanted you to remember this day as something wonderful, instead of it turning into a day of nightmares like so many others have been."

Now it was James turn to cry and the tears shown from his eyes like diamonds.

"James the only thing to make me happy is you," said Lily.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  James felt her tremble from the cold rain, which had soaked through her clothes.

"Your freezing Lily!  C'mon lets get you some new clothes."

"No, I'm fine.  Help the others first.  Since everyone has eaten and there's not much of the cake left lets go back to my parent's house.  Everyone can get new warm clothes and we can relax a bit."

"Okay if that's what you want," said James smiling.

James stood up and went over to Sirius.

"Hey could you possibly apparate back to the house and call someone and tell them we need…umm…fifteen carriages to take people back to Lily's house," asked James.

"Sure, no problem.  So we are leaving here?" 

"Yes, the rain doesn't show any sign of stopping and Lily's is going to get sick if she doesn't change into warm clothes."

"All right.  Be back in a few minutes," said Sirius and in an instant he was gone.

James looked up towards the sky.  It remained dark and cloudy and the rain drummed on top of the clear magic dome.

"Why today?  Of all days, why today?" asked James.  

He frowned and then turned around to face the guests.

"Excuse me can I have your attention please!" yelled James.

Everyone quieted down and there was silence.

"Due to this disturbing weather we are all going back to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Evans.  There you can go home quickly and get new clothes and then please return to the house for the end of the wedding party.   For those of you whom are non-magical folk, we will supply you will new clothing.  Carriages will be arriving soon to bring you to the house; so don't worry about transportation.  Any questions?" asked James.

Nobody said anything so James continued on.

"Ok, well please be patient.  Transportation will be here shortly.  We would greatly appreciate it if all of you could help clean up this area so that we can leave this field uncluttered."

James sat down again and the guests began to move around throwing out garbage, cleaning up the tables, and stacking chairs.

"Thanks James," said Lily lovingly.

"If it's what you want.  Then nothing else matters," replied James.

Ten minutes later a row of covered carriages arrived in front of the dome, and Sirius appeared in front of James.  

"Okay, here they are James.  All fifteen."

"Thanks Sirius.  Before we get the people in though we have to load the decorations and other things."

"Oh that's an easy one.  Here watch this," said Sirius.

He pointed his wand at the pile of decorations and chairs and they all disappeared.

Vernon let out a yell.  He had been sitting on one of the chairs when suddenly it disappeared and he fell with a thump on the wet grass.

"Okay all done.  The stuff is in the last carriage so don't let anyone get in that one."

            James nodded.

"Oh and also tell the people I'm taking the dome away so they are going to get wet again."

James nodded again.

"Excuse me people!  They carriages are here and you will be loading them shortly, but first I have a warning to you.  The dome has to be taken away so be prepared to get wet again."

A few guests moaned with disapproval but grudgingly nodded in agreement.  Sirius lifted his wand and muttered something under his breath and the dome vanished.  Rain came like any icy storm upon the people's heads, and everyone ran quickly to the carriages.  James walked speedily with Lily, but she kept tripping in her long gown.  He stopped a moment and then with a swift gesture picked her up into his arms and hurried into the first carriage.  He sat her down next to him on the cushioned velvet seats and then pulled the door closed.  Lily shivered and huddled against James for warmth.

"It's okay Lily.  Now we will be at your house in no time at all," comforted James.

Lily only shivered some more in acknowledgement.  James looked worriedly at her.  He wrapped his arm around her and lay back in the now moving carriage.  Before long he and Lily were sound asleep and warm air enveloped them like a welcoming blanket.  

When the carriage finally came to stop Lily and James remained sleeping.  Sirius walked up to the first carriage and knocked on the door.  When nobody answered he opened the door and saw them sleeping contently.  Remus walked over to Sirius and looked in.  

"Seems a shame to wake them up," said Sirius.

"I'm sure they needed the little nap.  It would be okay to wake them now," replied Remus.  

Sirius stepped inside and nudged James awake.

"Hey pal, time to wake up."

James opened his weary eyes and looked at his friend. 

            "We're here already!  But I just went to sleep," said James exasperatedly.

            "Sorry, but you have been asleep for a hour.  The storm slowed us down and we had to take a long way back to the house because the rain flooded one of the roads."

            "An hour!"

            James popped up from his seat. 

            "Lily wake up!"

            He shook her but she refused to wake so he lifted her up and carried her out of the carriage and into the house.  All the guests had assembled downstairs and many of them disappeared as they apparated to their own homes.  Those that were left were given clothes by Mrs. Evans.  James trudged up the stairs out of sight of the guests with Lily still in his arms.  He wearily walked into Lily's bedroom and laid her down upon the bed.  He sat down next to her and looked at her sleeping face.  She appeared to be in a peaceful sleep, and suddenly James began to feel sleepy again.  He took of his shirt and rummaged in Lily's closet for some spare clothes he had left here.  He found them and went into the bathroom to change.  After a while he came out with fresh comfortable clothing on.  Lily still lay soundlessly on the bed, and he went and shook her.  This time she opened her eyes and looked at him drowsily.  

            "What's the matter?" she asked.

            "Lil' you are still in that wet dress.  You need to change."

            "Ok, one second."  She sat up and made the gesture to get off the bed but then she yawned and fell back into blankets.

            "I'm too tired, James."

            "Lily, you're going to get sick."

            She rolled over onto her side with her back to him and ignored him.

            "Lily!"

            She remained quiet.  With a saddened sigh James got off the bed and went to the closet once more.  He pulled out a nightgown and sat back down next to Lily.

            "Here put this on."

            Lily didn't move.

            "Okay have it your way," he said.

            He leaned forward and began to take the clips from her hair.  Then he pulled off her soaked jacket.  He tossed these things on the floor and then began to unzip the back of her dress.  Lily rolled over like lightning and grabbed his hands.  She eyed him curiously.

            "What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

            "Putting dry clothes on you," James replied modestly, "I'm not going to watch you catch a cold."

            "I can get dressed myself, thank you!" she replied.

            "Have it your way, Mrs. Potter."

            Hearing that name from him for the first time put Lily in a state of shock.  She finally realized that she was now and forever going to be Lily Potter.  She released his hands and starred at him with mixed emotions.  

            "Hey, you okay?" asked James.

            "Yes, I…oh never mind."

            "Well are you going to get dressed, or do I have to dress you like I would a baby?"

            Lily sat up her dress already falling off her shoulders.  She held the dress on and then took the nightgown from James.

            "Why am I wearing this?  We have guests don't we?"

            "Yes, but once everyone gets back I'll ask your mum if they can kind of have a sleepover and we will do whatever you want tomorrow.  I'm really tired and I imagine everyone else is as well."

            "A sleepover wedding party?" 

            Lily laughed and then kissed James.  

            "Always coming up with new ideas.  Your definitely my husband."

            James smiled and then stood up.  

"You get dressed and I'll go downstairs and tell your mother what we have planned.  I hope she doesn't mind."

            "Don't worry, my mum loves company.  The more the better, as she always says."

            "Ok then.  I'll be right back."

            James left the room and Lily stood up and undressed.  She put on the dry clothes and sighed with relief.  Lily walked over to the bed and striped the bed of the covers, which were now just as wet as her dress.  Lily went to her closet and pulled out a large soft comforter and threw it on the bed.  A few minutes later James came into the room and closed the door behind him.  

            "You were right your mum says it's ok."

            "See, no worries."

            "Ahh…I see you have changed.  Feel better?" asked James.

            "Yep, tons!"  

            "Okay well I'm really tired, I'm going to bed," said James.

            "Same here."

            James walked over to the bed as Lily got under the covers.  He sat down and when he tried to lay back he couldn't.

            "Hey! C'mon I would like to lay down also," said James.

            "Oh… don't you have enough room there?"

            "Fine, I'll just lay down on top of you," said James.

            He laid back on top of Lily and she wriggled under him.

            "Hey you're squishing me!"

            "You're the one taking up the bed, and by the way you make a great pillow."

            "James! Get off of me!"

            "Make me," said James teasingly.

            Lily squirmed underneath him but him remained securely in place.

            "Having trouble," he asked.

            "No, I wouldn't be if you would just get off of me," said Lily.

            "Here let me help you, Lil'"

            James leaned over her and began to tickle Lily.  

            "James!" Lily laughed, "Stop it…that tickles."

            "Oh poor girl," said James humorously.

            James began to laugh as well and eventually stopped the tickling.  Lily took big deep breaths and held her stomach, which was hurting from her laughter.

            "You're mean, James Potter!" yelled Lily.

            "I doubt that," he replied, "Here I'll prove it too you."

            He kissed her and she responded by throwing the covers over their heads.

            "Goodnight Lil'"

            "Goodnight," said Lily, "I love you, James Potter. " 

                               *                                *                                 *

The next day Lily woke to morning sunlight.  She turned over and James was sleeping soundlessly.  She smiled and then pushed off the covers that were on her.  Silently she got out of bed and went to the bathroom.  She turned the shower water on and brushed hair while waiting for the shower to get hot.  Meanwhile James woke up and heard the shower running.  He was a little disappointed that Lily had gotten up without his knowledge, but then he understood that she was too sweet to wake him.  He yawned and got out of bed.  Pulling on a t-shirt, James walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.  Many of the guests were still sleeping.  Some of them were on the couches and others were in sleeping bags on the floor.  James tiptoed towards the fridge, but immediately froze in his tracks when Sirius jumped in front him out of nowhere.

            "Geez, Sirius!  What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

            "Of course not!  I was just wondering how your night was," replied Sirius with a mischievous smile.

            "Well we were both really tired so we went to bed," said James.

            Sirius frowned, "Sounds great.  I myself had a little fun with the rain outside.  Remus and I, kept freezing the droplets in mid-air, and they were in these really odd shapes."

            James looked unimpressed.

            "Well you always were easily amused," said James with a smirk.

            "Hey, is that suppose to be an insult?" asked Sirius.

            "What, an insult? Of course."

            "So what are we doing today?" asked Sirius.

            "How does a huge picnic, a bunch of board games and swimming sound to you?" asked James.

            "I'd say it sounds like one extremely strange wedding party, so in other words Great!"

            "Shhhhh… keep it down.  People are still sleeping," whispered James.

            "Oh right, sorry."

            James laughed and then after getting a glass of water, returned to Lily's bedroom upstairs.

            When he opened the door he found Lily laying down on the bed, dressed and refreshed.

            "Hey good morning sunshine.  Are you done with the bathroom?"

            "Good morning to you too, and yes the bathroom is all yours," said Lily brightly."

            "Ok, thanks.  I'll be out in a little bit."

            James walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  When he finally came out of the bathroom the bedroom was empty.  James went downstairs and found Lily and her mother making breakfast for the awakened guests.  The smell of bacon and eggs rose to his nose, and his stomach grumbled with hunger.  He walked speedily into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.  Lily served some scrambled eggs to a person sitting at the same table and then she sat down next to James.  

            "Hungry?" she asked.

            "Yep, Can you whip a bunch of bacon and some toast?" asked James.

            "Sure, be right back."

            Lily got up and walked over to the kitchen.  A few minutes later she returned with bacon and toasted bread.

            "Here you go, James."

            "Mmm… looks yummy."

            Lily sat down again and watched the guests as they moved back and forth through the kitchen.

            "So what are we planning on doing today?" she asked.

            "A picnic and swimming, and also if you don't think it's too childish, board games," said James.

            "Board games?  James, are you serious?" 

            "Yes, why you don't think the family will like it?"

            "No it's not that.  It's just that most of us are adults.  Do you really think they are going to want to play games?"

            "Sure, why not?  Everyone needs to forget they are serious grown-ups once in a while," said James.

            "You've got a point there.  Lets round everyone up after they have all eaten," said Lily.

"Ok, sounds good."

Twenty minutes later everyone was relaxing and watching t.v. on the couches when James announced the plans for the day.  Lily, her mother, and few other women helped pack food for the picnic, while James and his friends picked out the board games.  When everything was packed, the guests left the house and everyone strolled through the wet grass towards a small lake that was near Lily's home.  When they arrived there Remus and Sirius helped lay out the picnic blankets.  James raced over to Lily after putting down all of the board games. 

"Hey sweety, let's go swimming.  It's a beautiful day today and I'm already exhausted."

"James, I don't think swimming is such a good idea."

"Why not?" asked James.

"I don't know, it's just that the water isn't to clear and…"

"You're scared of the water here, Lil'?"

"Maybe a little."

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you," said James.

"How about I just sit by the water?"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

James and Lily walked down to the shore of the lake and Lily sat down by the edge.  James hurried forward and jumped in with a splash.

"Hey it' not cold.  You sure you don't want to come in Lil'."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok then."

James went under the water and swam around the lake.  After a while he got bored and came back to the shore and got out.  Then suddenly he stopped, and he shouted to Lily as he looked in the water.

"Lily, come here quick.  Come see this."

Lily curiously got up and walked over to James.  

"Look right there Lily," said James.

Lily leaned over the waters edge and looked in, but she saw nothing.

"James I don't see anything."

"Here give me your hand," said James.

Absent-mindedly Lily gave James her hand.  Suddenly she realized what was about to happen and she tried to pull her hand back, but was not quick enough, and before she knew it she was being picked up thrown into the water.  James jumped in after her and brought her to the surface.

"JAMES POTTER!" she screamed at him, "You get me out of this water right now!"

"Oh Lily calm down."

Lily thrashed wildly in his arms, but he held on to her tightly.  Finally she gave up and held onto James for dear life.

            "Lily you are going to choke me."

            "I'm sorry, but I told you I was afraid of this water area."

"Why?" asked James curiously.

"Because when I was a little girl I swear I saw a monster in this water with huge fins."

"Have there been any other sightings?" asked James.

"Well, no…but I'm telling you I saw something."

"Today's your lucky day then Lily, because you are staying here with me in this water."

"James, I don't want to."

"Please Lily."

She made a saddened look and then grudgingly nodded that she would stay.

"Thank you," said James.

Surprisingly enough the rest of the day went well, and Lily had no encounter with an underwater being.  The adults played the board games with great enthusiasm and laughter filled the air.  When the sun finally began to set the guests left the lake area and went back to Lily's house where they eventually all went home to their own houses before darkness fell.  

Lily and James were exhausted as well and went upstairs to their bedroom after having said goodnight to everyone.  Lily laid down in the bed and James climbed in beside her. 

"We had a good day today, yes?" asked James.

"Hmmm…well besides the fact that you threw me in the water, yes, I would say we had a good time."

James grinned and then sighed as he hugged Lily close to him.

The two fell quickly asleep and their thoughts drifted away as their dreams overcame their minds.

            In the morning James woke up early.  He looked at Lily who was still sleeping peacefully and then got out of bed and got dressed.  He returned to the bed and woke Lily up.  She starred at him with sleepy eyes for a moment and then tried to roll over and pull the blankets over her.  Unfortunately James quickly pulled the covers away and picked her up out of bed.

            "Sorry Lily, but I have to bring you somewhere.  We are going to drive there so if you want you can sleep in the car."

            "James where are we going?"

            "It's a surprise," he responded.

            "You know what?  I'm beginning to hate surprises!"

            Lily yawned and struggled to get free from James's arms.

            "Put me down so I can get dressed."

            "Lily, I know how you get in the morning, and as soon as I put you down you are going to climb back into bed.  So my answer to you is no.  I won't put you down."

            "Stop being an grouch and let me get dressed!" shouted Lily.

            James reluctantly put Lily down.  She began to walk towards the bathroom and then in seconds she turned around and ran towards the bed.  James intercepted her leap into the comforts of the blankets and hauled her out of the room.  She wriggled wildly in his arms, but he kept a firm hold on her.  He began to find her behavior quite amusing, and he started to laugh as he walked out the front door and around the side of the house to their dark blue car.  

            "Oh you find this amusing do you?" asked Lily maliciously.

            "Now who is being the grouch?  All I wanted you to do was get in the car."

            James opened the passenger door and sat Lily in the seat.  He closed the door quickly and then ran over to the driver's side.  He got in the car, started the engine and was driving quickly away from Lily's parent's house.  

            "All right since you have me in the car now, may I ask as to why we are driving when we can just apparate.  And how long is it going to take to get where we are going?" asked Lily.

            "Lil' it wont take more the twenty minutes to get there, and we aren't apparating because I'm telling you right now.  You will enjoy this much more if we drive there."

            "Hey wait a second," said Lily curiously.  "I know this whole area for miles around, and there is nothing of interest near here that takes twenty minutes to get too.  So where are we going?"

            "You haven't been to your parent's house in a year.  Maybe some things have changed."

            "I doubt it.  For the past eighteen years nothing new has come anywhere near here.  This place is all cottages and forests," said Lily smugly.

            "Well like I said it's a surprise," replied James.  "Now go back to sleep.  Or else I'm going to have to start calling you Mrs. Cranky Potter."

            Lily stuck her tongue out at James and looked out the window towards the passing trees.  Eventually she drifted off into a dreamless sleep and slumped back away from the window.  

            James drove on through the quiet countryside until he noticed that he was coming close to their destination.  Cautiously he nudged Lily awake.  

            "Lily?  Lily wake up."

            Her eyes fluttered open and she hissed at him angrily.

            "What do you want?" she asked grumpily.

            "We are almost there and I need you to do me a favor.  I need you to close your eyes, and that means no peaking."

            "I'm not a two year old James.  I know how to keep my eyes closed."

            James mumbled something incoherently and Lily glared at him.

            "What did you say?" she asked.

            "hmm… nothing."

            "Yes, you said something.  What was it?"

            James sighed.

            "I said that when you are tired you act like a cranky two-year old."

            "Oh fine! You want to be mean, go ahead.  I don't care at all."

            "That's good, considering I was only joking," laughed James.  "Now close your eyes."

            "Okay," replied Lily mildly amused.

            James continued driving while Lily squeezed shut her eyes.  Finally James slowed the car down and Lily felt the car rock as James drove onto the gravel of some sort of road.  He parked the car and got out.  Lily remained still and waited with her eyes closed for James.  He walked over to the side of the car and opened the door.

            "Okay Lily give me your hands and I'll lead you out."

            Lily got out of the car carefully with the help of James and he guided her in a specific direction onto he finally came to a stop.  

            "Okay Lily, you can open your eyes now."

            She blinked her eyes open and stood there excitedly as she looked in front of her.  A few feet away stood a cozy two-story house.  

            "James is this our house?" she asked.

            "Yes.  Do you like it?"

            "I love it.  It's beautiful."

James smiled and walked with her up the front porch steps. As she looked around she saw that there was potted flowers on top of the railing of the porch.  Also there was a swing chair on the left side of the front door.  James walked up to the front door and searched in his pockets for something.  A moment later he pulled out a silver key and handed it to Lily.  

            "Here is the key to your house Lily.  Go inside."

Lily took the key hesitantly and the put it in the lock and turned it.  The door clicked and she pushed it open.  She stepped inside with James behind her and began to walk around the house curiously.  The first thing she saw was a wide-open area.  

            "This is the entrance hall, Lily," said James.

            "It's so big!"

            "I know, but it gets nicer."

            Lily looked up at the ceiling and saw a huge ornate chandelier hanging down.  As her eyes traveled down the walls, she saw framed pictures of herself and James together.  There where also pictures of both Lily's and James's friends from school, as well as some family portraits.  At the end of the hall was a large open staircase.  The railing was deep golden wood and it gleamed in the sunlight that filtered in through the many house windows.  

            "James?  Is this house already furnished?" asked Lily.

            "Yes.  I had furniture brought in after this house was built.  Come with me and I will show you the rest of downstairs."  

Lily followed James as he walked forward.  Lily noticed before they went into another room that there was a large stone fireplace in the hall with a couch and a couple of chairs surrounding it.  James guided her into the next room, which turned out to be the kitchen.  The kitchen was a nice little one.  It had an island in the middle and a small glass kitchen table in one corner where they could eat.  The stove and the sink where along the left wall, and there was a few windows above the sink where sunlight shone through.  There was a good amount of cabinets along the walls.  Lily opened the pantry door and found that food had also been put in there recently.

"We've got everything all ready for you Lily.  So there isn't any hassle with grocery's or moving furniture around."

"Wow! This is really great," replied Lily.  "But don't expect me to be making dinner for you tonight!"

James smiled and then walked out of the room through a swinging door on the right side of the kitchen.  Lily followed closely behind and she came to the dinning room.  It was a cozy little area and Lily felt the urge to have a party right then and there, just so she could show everyone her new home.  James walked out of this room and continued to show Lily every room.  They went through the study room, and then to the guest bedroom downstairs and then to the living room and then the den.  After that they went upstairs and James showed her the bathrooms, and the three bedrooms, and the open area where there was a large TV, and couches for them to relax on.  Lily went into the master bedroom and walked into their large walk-in closet.  This was the only place in the house where nothing had been put in.

"There is nothing in here Lily because all of your clothes are still at your parents house."

"I understand," she replied.

Lily walked away from James and out onto the balcony that was outside the bedroom windows.  She stood there awhile taking in the scenery of the gardens in the back of the house and then she looked out farther, towards the lush green woods.  James came out and stood beside her.

"So what do you think?  You have seen the whole house.  Did I do a good job?" asked James.

Lily looked at him seriously for a few moments and then responded.

"No, you didn't do a good job…"

James's face looked stricken with sadness, and Lily immediately finished her sentence.

"James, you did an outstanding job.  It's like my dream of a wonderful house to live in has finally come true.  It's perfect.  We can raise a family easily here."

"Kids?  Already your thinking about kids?  Lily, you really surprise me sometimes," laughed James. 

She beamed back at him and wrapped herself in his arms.  

"I couldn't be more happier then I am right now, standing here with you," said Lily.  

James bent down and kissed her and they stood there and watched as the sun fell behind the horizon, and the remaining light lit the sky with sparks of orange and red.

Epilogue:  Death to the Innocents 

            _Eight years later…      ___

James and Lily ran frantically through the dark woods.  The sun had long ago set and they ran blindly, dodging trees branches and bushes as they went.  James was in the lead and running as fast as his legs could carry him, his clothes were torn and shredded and he was bleeding from several large cuts.  Lily was right behind him and her heart was pounding loudly in her ears.  She was in no better shape then James, but she courageously ignored the sharp sting of pain that came from her bleeding wounds.  Abruptly a ball of fire came flying within inches of her.  She jumped away from the fire and immediately tripped and fell to the ground.  Branches scratched her legs as she tried frantically to get up.  She screamed and called out to James.  James stopped and turned around he looked madly around for Lily, but he couldn't see anything. 

            "Lily, where are you?" he yelled on the edge of hysterics.  "LILY!"

            "JAMES!  OVER HERE! HELP!" screamed Lily.

            James listened closely for the origin of her voice and walked slowly in that direction.  He kept walking until he heard Lily right beside him.  He bent down and pushed the branches away from her as she scurried off the ground.  She hugged him tightly and then they began to run again.

            "Hurry James!  He is getting closer!"

            "Don't look back Lily!  Keep running!"

            Lily did as she was told and continued to run but her energy was waning away quickly.  A second later James pushed Lily to the ground as another ball of fire flew overhead.  A blast of light filled the area and a monstrous creature tore threw the trees.  Lily gave a shrill cry as James pulled her up from the ground.  He pushed her behind him as a protective shield just as the trees around them erupted into burning flames.  The creature stepped forward, and smiled maliciously at the two of them.  

            "You aurors are all the same.  Thinking you can save the world with your courage and bravery," it hissed.  "Well I'm here to tell you that I won't let you interfere with my plans.  You may have destroyed many faithful death eaters today, but tonight you can join them in death."

            Lily looked over James's shoulder at the thing, but when it starred back at her she cringed away.  She shielded her eyes from him and tried to erase the image of Voldermort from her mind.  James stood unwaveringly in front of her and then he spoke clearly at the dark Lord.  

            "You cannot take our lives because we having something that you will never have and in even in death it will protect us from you.  So go be the foolish one and you will find that it will not be us whom you defeat, but yourself."

            Voldermort looked amusingly at James.

"And what is this power that you say will protect you?" he asked.

"Love," responded James.

Voldermort laughed and the sound filled the air with a screeching noise.

"Love?  Love is something that you foolish people make up.  It's what makes you weak and pitiful.  It will not protect, it will destroy you!  I'll show you what love can do."

Voldermort raised his wand at James.

"NO!" yelled Lily terrified.

Light shot from Voldermort's wand and James was thrown to the ground.  Lily stood paralyzed as she watched James try to get up.  Voldermort laughed again and aimed his wand at Lily.  

"Crucio!"

Lily fell to her knees with pain so powerful she began to feel her life slipping away from her.  Tears streamed down her face, and she tried desperately to keep from screaming.

"STOP IT!  PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted James.

Voldermort smiled wickedly.

"See I told you.  It makes you plead like a weakling.  I should kill both of you now for what you have done today, but I've suddenly changed my mind.  Let's play a little game, shall we?  Cat and mouse?  I'll let you go now.  I want to see how hard you try to protect yourselves with your 'love' shield."

Lily was losing consciousness and she began to scream.  James crawled over to Lily and pulled her into his arms.  Her screaming filled his ears as wriggled in agony.  Voldermort raised his wand once again and light flew from it.  Lily fell silent as the darkness of her mind enveloped her in a painless dream.

"James Potter.  I shall meet you again, and next time I won't be so nice!"

In a gust of red flames Voldermort disappeared, leaving James alone with his unconscious wife in the middle of the blazing woods.


End file.
